Sons of Chaos: Betrayed
by YouWon'tMind
Summary: Chapter 13: Rebirth II, what? -"Percy's not the only one that had a past life. In fact, two people do."- -"Yes, I'm (Censored). You're my rebirth."- [Might be in] Future Chapters: -I froze. (Blank) betrayed us.- -We fell through the sky while I tried to get Blackjack to wake up.- -Heptor did it. He got his revenge.-
1. Chapter 1: In The Woods Alone

**Disclaimer : I own Percy Jackson? Quarter past not happening!**

**Chapter 1: In The Woods Alone**

**Before I get started, if you haven't read the Author's Note, go read it to get a better understanding of what had happened with this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU SKIPPED IT, GO BACK AND FREAKING READ IT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm not kidding, READ IT!**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**I'm done.**

* * *

_**Chaos' POV (It's really short, you can skip it if you want.)**  
_

I walked to my throne. I guess it's time to reclaim them, but how? This is so confusing, even for the creator of the universe. Well, here goes nothing.

_**Percy's POV** _

It's been a week since Shane Trials, a son of Apollo came to camp. Yippee (Please note my sarcasm there). He has blonde hair, that go up in the front slightly, not like Elvis or anything. He has blue eyes that if I didn't know he was a son of Apollo, I would think he was a son of Zeus, which he probably is, for all I know. On his first quest (with Annabeth, Grover, and me) he had defeated a empousa. Not a big accomplishment, right? Tell that to camp. When he came back, everyone was practically treating him like Chaos. **(Really irony, right?)**

Everyone in camp thought he should be a god. Everyone but me. I had really known what had happened on his first quest. I had pinned him down, when Shane tackled me to the ground, knocking me unconscious, but I could still make out a little of it, even though my vision was blurry. He had Riptide in his hands, standing over some golden dust like he was the king. Coincidentally, Annabeth and Grover had come at that time, talk about perfect timing! When we came back, Annabeth and Grover were telling camp about what they _thought _had happened while Shane was boasting and saying how I was a coward.

Everybody hated me. I wasn't the Hero of Olympus anymore. Shane was. After killing _one _empousa. Unbelievable, right? I had worked hard for that title but that idiot got it all by tackling someone and stabbing a empousa while it was already pinned. He lied, and nobody doubted he was telling the truth. I was sitting at the Poseidon table, I had already sacrificed some of my food already, when I saw 4 bright, and I mean _bright _flashes. Apollo, Hades, Zeus, and my dad was standing there.

"Shane Trials, you have proven yourself brave and a hero. The Big Three, and your father of course grant you, and along with you, cabin counselors will also be granted immortality." They called every counselor besides me. After that, Shane's ego only got bigger. One by one, the number of friends I had decreased. I remember every single reason why.

* * *

_ **List of Reasons Friends Left Me**_

By Perseus Jackson 

_1: Connor and Travis Stoll, 'snitching' on them_

_2: Thalia, told Artemis that she liked Nico, almost got her kicked out of the Hunters._

_3: Nico, replaced his clothes with white, also shrunk them, said I wasn't sorry for Bianca's death_

_4: Clarisse, broke Maimer (Lamer) on purpose_

_5: Grover, said satyrs were more stupid then a bag of hammers_

_6: Annabeth, cheated on her_

_and much more..._

* * *

None of these were true. I told them that, but I got the same reply each time : "Shane saw you say/do that". I saw that they were happier with Shane. The Stolls pulled pranks with him, Thalia saw how good he could shoot an arrow, which was stupid to me, Nico and Grover were his new best friends, and Annabeth was now dating him.

When Paul and my mom had died, so I had no where to go. There was only one way out. The next morning I packed my bags and continued on. The next sunset I had left.

_They don't care. They favor Shane now. _

Something told me something bad would happen to them, but to Hades with it! Where were they when that happened to me? I ran as far as I could. I found a good camping spot. It had a good clearing, and some trees were high above it, good for sheltering me when it is raining...sort of. I did bring a tent though, so that would be okay.

The light from the sun was getting dimmer each second. How funny. A son of Poseidon needing fire. The only problem was : I didn't know how to make one. I tried to remember how my mom had tried to show me how to do it, for boy scouts, I never actually succeeded, since I was afraid of fire. I'm pretty sure I'm over it now.

_"First thing's first, Percy, you need some sticks-" _

Sticks. Of course. I scavenged around the area, which was hard, since the sun had already gone down and it was a new moon. I'm so lucky. I found a bunch of sticks after what seemed like 1 hour and a half, but in reality it was probably 46 minutes or around that.

_"then you make a tinder nest, like this"_

How did she set it up, again?

_Flashback_

"There you go Percy, this is a tinder nest."

"Thanks mom! You're the best!"

Young Percy looked at sticks that had been arranged into a circle, and it looked exactly like a bird's nest.

_End of flashback _

I gathered the sticks. It looked like a bird's nest. I looked around with the slightest bit of hope. Bingo. A abandoned bird's nest. I think. I started to make a model slightly like that Gods, how to birds do this? Once I was done, I stepped back to admire my work. Best I've done in years.  


Now what was next? I don't remember anything now. What happened to all the pieces of memories! I punched a nearby tree so hard, a piece of bark flew out and hit me with incredible strength.

Rumbling caught my attention. No way it was raining. A raindrop hit my head. I stand corrected. Lightning struck down, it's target was my tinder nest. I thought the lightning was going to ruin it, and make me have to start all over. Then, the rain stopped. No more sounds, rain drops, the trees rustling in the winds, nothing. It was like the whole world was on pause. I looked at where the lightning struck. There, lying where it hit, was a fire. No, not a spreading fire, it stayed within the wood, like it was trained. Was it Hestia's doing? No, she doesn't control lighting, but isn't fire and lightning practically the same thing? They work together.

I shook my head. No. They don't know I'm gone.

(_Italics =_ Unknown **Bold **= Percy

_It isn't Hestia's doing, but the Olympians do know you're gone, and are trying to find you. Stay on guard._

**Who...What are you? **

_You'll find out soon. I needed to warn you. Stay clear, I sent that lightning. __Goodbye._

**Zeus? Are you him? **

No answer.

This. Is. So. Frustrating! The Olympians know? Who was that guy? I questioned in my head as I stared at the fire. I saw it slowly faltering, oh no. I quickly got some sticks and added to the fire. It returned to normal. Some hair got in my eyes on the rush. The only thing was : it wasn't black. I don't know what color is was, it kept changing. I blinked and it returned to it's normal black color.

I looked in my bag for anymore useful things. The first thing I saw was a mirror. I don't remember packing this. I looked at myself in the mirror. I stared at my sea green eyes, practically giving away who my dad is. If only I could summon undead minions to serve me right now, I don't care if I sound greedy, I'm alone in the woods, with nothing except clothes, a bag of stuff I forgot are in there, a fire, a tent, and a mirror! I kept staring at my eyes. I frowned in confusion as my eyes started getting darker, until it turned a deep shade of black.

These look like Hades' eyes. Wait. No, this cannot be happening! I stared at the ground. A skeleton hand shot up, startling me. I used all my will to summon it back into the ground. I scrambled back to the mirror, since the hand made me fall to the ground, rolling away slightly. My eyes were sea green again. This is the first time it happened. Or was it?

_Flashback #1_

I was getting ready for the first day of middle school. I had on a simple white v-neck shirt, some jeans, and I had slipped on some green converse, so, looking like an average guy. I wish. I was looking in the mirror when my hair turned into a light brown color. Being a reckless preteen, I shrugged it off, thinking maybe the light had part in it.

_Flashback #2 _

I was battling Medusa, when I saw a skeleton hand pop up. I shook my head, thinking Hades had messed up and was watching.

_Flashback #3 _

I was in the bathroom, getting ready for prom. A guy in a dark black hoodie, hood covering his face came in, and I had thought it was a intruder.

"Woah! I have nothing of value on my besides my phone and watch!"

The guy gave out a low chuckle. "No need. Just turn around and look into the mirror."

I did as told and was met with a surprise. My eyes were hazel, and my hair was blonde. The guy had disappeared. I heard a whisper "See you soon, my son."

_End of Flashbacks _

Maybe that was the guy that had sent that lightning bolt! Maybe he was a son of Zeus! I started stacking up my brain of who it could be. I took out a notebook, something else I didn't know I had.

* * *

**Who 'Mystery Lightning Guy' Could Be : **

Zeus

Mirror Disappearing Guy

(Dare I think it :) Thalia

Jason

(I had no idea why I had wrote this, but:) Chaos

* * *

I had some interesting suspects, especially that last one. I crossed out Thalia. She would never do that, since I had 'tattled' on her. I put a check mark next to Jason, but then crossed him out, he probably didn't know I was gone, maybe the Olympians kept it a secret, plus, he'd never betray his sister. I checked out Zeus. Too prideful to care about me. I crossed out Chaos, what type of value do I have that would make him be interested in me? That left : Mirror Disappearing Guy, which I'll just call 'Steven', yeah, that sounds okay, right?

Wait a second. I never bought a journal or notebook! I left them back in the apartment for school. I gave a long glance at my bag and hesitantly walked over to it. I took a peek inside. Nothing. I closed my eyes and reached in. I felt something. I opened my eyes. It was a bow and some arrows were next to it. That'll be useful.

If I ever learn how. I felt something weird when I grabbed it and looked in the mirror in case the Hades thing happened again, and there I was, with silver eyes, staring back at myself.

**Linebreak Lesson : Which came first? The chicken or the egg? The freaking egg! Ever heard of ancestors? They could have mated with the wrong animal!**

Birds. Dead. Deer. Dead.

I just needed one arrow for everything. When did I get so good? I don't know. I heard rustling in a nearby bush. I reached into my pocket. Riptide was still there. Good. I felt a presence sneak up to me. Just when he was going to bring down his sword, I quickly uncapped Riptide and parried his attack.

I couldn't see him, since the fire was not near (I still knew the way back! I think..).

"What do you want?" I bellowed out. "Nothing! Who are you?" The mystery boy (Judging from his voice) said as he sidestepped my attack and aimed for my stomach. "I'm not here to hurt you!" He paused an inch above my stomach. I gulped. I slowly put his sword on a strap on his back. He reluctantly offered his hand. I hope it was his hand. I shook it. "Ian. Ian Reins. Son of Kronos."

Kronos had a son? Go figure.

I slowly backed away, but he raised his hand to stop me. "Who are you? I told you who I am. You could at least return the favor." I opened my mouth, but decided to wait until we got to my campsite. "Let's go back to my campsite, then I'll tell you.

_Whoo, whoo, whoo _

I turned at such a fast speed, you'd think I would have thrown up, or got so dizzy I passed out. I wish I did. Standing right before me was an owl. With stormy gray eyes that calculated your every move, trying to figure out a good opening to attack you. You don't understand yet? They found me. Why?

Because standing right in front of me, as an owl, as Athena. Oh, help me.

* * *

**Well! Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to review! Just a few things, well only one. **

**Check the author's note if you haven't, which I'm sure most of you ignored.**

**Pretty please? Well, see you guys next time! **

** Yours Truely, YouWon'tMind, I sure hope you won't for the suckish chapter. It's all about Percy surviving.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Behind The Lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Excuse me. (Turns around and throws a dart at a Rick Riordan poster and turns around smiling innocently) Enjoy!**

**Remember to PM or review your OC, I look forward to reading the forms!**

**Chapter 2: The Truth Behind The Lie**_  
_

* * *

**Percy's POV **

"Athena?"

The owl came towards me. Soon, there was a bright golden light and Ian and I covered our eyes. When the light was no longer shielding our eyes from what was happening, Ian and I uncovered our eyes, and yup. Athena was standing there in all her glory, her gray stormy eyes probably deciding whether to kill me or turn me in.

How wrong was I?

I heard a snarl behind me and something hit the back of my head. Hard. My vision started to get blurry as darkness tried to take over my eyes. I tried to fight it, I did, but in the end, darkness always wins.

* * *

**Ian's POV (WARNING : Mentions of Cutting.)**

I groaned as I woke up. The room was bright. Was I knocked out? I turned over on my side and winced at my arm. I looked down at my arm full of scars. I closed my eyes and leaned back into the bed. I take it you're confused? It all started when Ken the dork came.

_Flashback, 2 weeks ago _

I had woke up to knocking.

I stood up opening the door, my vision blurry. After my vision cleared up, I saw it was Autumn, my best friend and crush. She was a daughter of Hyperion. She has autumn hair, like her mom, and had bright brown eyes, that if you looked into, you'd see fire. I know, titans having children? It's weird, but a long time ago, when the titans were ruling, mortals were still alive, actually. When the Gods overruled them, they had taken us, and put us in a place where we could never age or die. Soon enough, our camp activities director **(like Chiron) **, Mocyre (Moc-cray), found us and took us to his campsite, which after a lot of years of work, we turned into Camp Kronos, even though there are still other demititans still back there.

We send demititans to bring (enter random number) of demititans back. In case you don't know, I'm Ian Reins, son of Kronos. I'm the camp leader, and only son of Kronos (so far), even though I don't have golden eyes. Anyways, back to Autumn.

"Hey Ian! Did you hear about the new camper? Dec (son of Oceanus) is supposed to be back with the the new kid in a few seconds." New camper? How come I didn't hear of this? Before I could answer, I noticed a swarm around the gate, did I mention our camp isn't like Camp Half-Something, I think it was Blood, yeah Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**Map, Well Sorta**

_**Cabins/Archery/Sword Practice**_

_**Other Activities-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**__**Arena**_

_**Element Practice-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Maze of Doom-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. House of All**_**(Like the Big House)**

-Maze of Doom is supposed to be a underground passage to Olympus, Camp Half-Blood, and Tartarus. It has millions of turns, some even leading back. It has a _lot _of stuff that can kill you and passageways

-The cabins are arranged into a K, for Kronos

-Archery Practice actually makes you shoot from 26 feet away

-By Other Activities, I mean 'Extra Space Anyone Can Take Over And Turn Into A Boring Class Or Something'

-The Gate needs a key, which everyone in camp has

* * *

Anyways, back to the crowd. Autumn grabbed my hand (cue a slight blush) and dragged me over there. I saw a Dec, a boy with black hair and green eyes, son of Oceanus, with a boy with a smirk on his face. The boy had silver eyes and brown hair.

Mocyre went up to the boy and gave him a proud smile. "Demititans, this is Ken, Ken Wilkes. Seeing he has killed one of the hellhounds, we see he is a great fighter. I know, this is a lot of facts, but monsters like hellhounds, furies, empousai, attack us because they feel anger we didn't help our parents.

After taking down _one? _I took down 6 of them before I even had training! True, I did have Timus. (Ti-im-us) It was a watch. I could even open the glass on top of it to fix the time or something, but the middle it very important. When I press the middle, the start of the second, hour, and minute hand, the clock part retreats _into _the watch. Instead, where the clock used to be, there is a metal circle. It slowly kind of stretches out to be a hilt of a sword. The band revolves to turn into a guard, and then turns into gold. Some of the gold turn to Stygian Iron, and slowly stretches until it turns into a blade, while the gold stays back as a guard. **(I know, very confusing.)**

I did have Timus, but he also had a sword in his hands too! "Ken here is a son of Iapetus. You shall treat him normally, even if he deserves much more" There kicks in the 'I will not pick a favorite' Mocyre. "Autumn, can you show him around?" I couldn't help but feel really jealous, especially when Autumn smiled and nodded. "Hey, Ian, wanna come with?" I quickly shook my head. There was something wrong with this guy, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

I spied on Ken and Autumn, and got some pretty interesting things, though I may be hallucinating. At one point, I could have sworn I saw his eyes turn into blue eyes! It must be something else. He's a son of Iapetus, and I'm pretty sure you can't change eye colors.

Weeks went by. Ken was praised by everyone, and he didn't even go on quests! He was camp leader and best swordsman in camp. He barely knew how to hold one, yet teach people how.

Everybody I cared about praised Ken, including Autumn.

_Flashback _

I was at Archery, and nobody was there. Everyone had gone to sword practice to see Ken, and Mocyre didn't stop them, in fact, he joined in. I shot an arrow. Bulls-eye. To say I was astonished would be an understanding. I absolutely sucked at shooting arrows. I shot again. Bulls-eye. I apprehended voices and hid behind a target. It was Autumn and Ken.

"How are you enjoying camp so far?"

I rolled my eyes mentally. He enjoying it _real _good.

"Great, but I don't think Ian likes me very much."

Ya darn right, I don't, you one empousai-defeating new hit wonder.

"Nonsense, I'm sure he does like you."

I could practically feel her smile from here.

"Thanks, and Autumn?"

I took a peek. Ken was getting awfully close to her, and she didn't seem to be minding.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**WARNING: MENTION OF CUTTING HERE, Don't like that stuff, just skip.**

I fell down immediately, bring their attention to me. I quickly got up and ran to my cabin. I felt blood on my face. I looked in the mirror to see a loser with a scar on his neck. I had cut it on a rock, I concluded. I turned and saw a knife. I knew exactly what to do.

_Flashback end _

Nobody at camp notice I haven't come out of my cabin. Nobody at camp knew I had been cutting.

**It's over **

I don't think anybody even knew I had left. I ran my fingers through my muddy hair from fainting earlier. I inspected the room. There was a flat screen TV, with every currently popular console right now. I looked down, finally noticing I was on a bed. It was soft, to say the least. It also felt very squishy. The bed had all sorts of stuff printed on it, cars, stars, food, all sorts of stuff.I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Athena came in with two guys. One of them had black hair and hazel eyes. He looked like he was in his twenties. The other guy had brown hair, the style was kind of 'My hair just got in a fight with the wind. The wind won.' type of style. He had black eyes, but it was like they were challenging me to fight him, which I would, but the bed was to comfy.

The black haired guy spoke up. "So, I take it you're confused?"

I tried to nod but my head hurt. Athena winced. "You were attacked from behind by a hellhound." So that's what happened. Dog hit me. I looked at my watch. I was out for 4 hours. "Checking out Timus, eh?" The brown haired guy finally spoke.

It wasn't long before the black haired guy took the attention away. "Black haired guy? Brown haired guy? Such nice nicknames." Well, excuse me for not being there when you introduced yourself, if you did sometime earlier, I retorted in my mind.

"You're excused." Did he just- "Yes, I read your mind. I'm Chaos, after all." No. Freaking. Way. Standing in front of me was the creator of the universe. "The 'brown haired boy's name is Sceptor." Sceptor grinned, doing the opposite of what his eyes were doing, inviting you in, making him seem nice. He held his hand out. "Ian, I know." So...he's a mind reader too. He nodded, reading my mind again. I took his hand, hoping nobody would notice the scars.

"We know about the scars." Seriously! Can't I keep a secret for once? _No problem. _Sceptor. "So, is there any reason you guys came?" Chaos started to speak for everyone. "Well...you know your mom, Sally Jackson.?" My last name was Reins, but my mom's last name was Jackson, it was probably my dad's doing or so. "It was my doing. I'm your dad. I know, it's kinda unbelievable and confusing. Your mom and I, yes, your mom and Kronos, never happened. You and Perseus are brothers." Perseus? "That guy you met, Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. That guy was practically a legend in Camp Kronos, yet also hated, and I'm related to him!

"You were the oldest. Born first. I had taken you and made you end up with Mocyre. Percy was born after, and he lived a normal life. Kind of balances out, I took you, and Sally took Percy. Sceptor's here, well..." Sceptor took the lead. "Your dad has this army that are divided into groups. I'm the commander of the Lugia Group. I'm here to take you on a tour." This is so much to take in at one time. Chaos wrapped his arms around Athena "-And she is your beloved step-mother." Wake me up from this dream!

Then Percy came in.

* * *

**Percy's POV **

Pain is all that can describe what my head was feeling. Pounding on my skull. I think there are scratches on my head, too.

I thought about my life. All of those events. Just to come down to this. The moment where nothing mattered. Did I do something wrong in my life? Should I not have been a hero? Do the Fates hate me? Too many questions. Hurting my brain with every thought. Why me? I punched the wall nearest to me. My hands didn't bleed. I wish they did. I wouldn't have so much pain, physically and mentally. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock.

"It's open." I half-muttered, half-whispered, yet the person heard. Or should I say, yet the _people _heard. Athena, two guys, black haired and brown haired came in.

The black haired guy was the first to speak. "Hey son." Poseidon? No. It couldn't be. Not after what I went through to get away from camp, just to have to be dragged back. "No, I'm Chaos, your real dad. Ian is your brother. I'm real. I disguised myself as Poseidon, in fear of what would happen if I didn't. Ian was born first, I took him, um, somewhere. Then you were born. I left." The brown haired guy joined the conversation. "I'm Sceptor, commander of the Lugia Group. Your dad has this army seperated into groups. He told me to take you on a tour, along with Ian." I observed him. Brown hair, wind-swept look, black, scary eyes, and a scar on his chin, going diagonally onto his neck. The scar reminded me of Luke.

I noticed Athena was looking down, as if hiding a secret from me. "What is Athena doing here?" I looked down at my dad's and Athena's joined hands. I put the puzzle together. "You guys are _dating_?" Chaos chuckled and shook his head, making me sigh a sigh of relief. "No. We're _married._ I couldn't process anything else. I fainted, the last feeling I got was the soft and comfy feeling of my pillow.

* * *

I opened my eyes. The pain had gone away. The hole in the wall had been fixed. Was it a dream, did none of that never happen? I heard talking in the next room, so I stood up, and walked towards the door and opened it. The door to the next room was right besides me. I walked towards it and put my hand on the doorknob and turned, interrupting them.

Sceptor turned towards me and smiled. "Now that everyone's awake, ready for the tour?"

* * *

**You guys are so lucky. I was going to end this chapter with a cliff-hanger. Guess next chapter, then?**

**Don't forget the OCs, Sceptor's now in the list. Next chapter is the tour, so...yeah.**

**My brother helped with this chapter, just needed to give him some credit.**

**Well, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm A Dad?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does.**

**Chapter 3: I'm A Dad?**

* * *

**Percy's POV **

Ian and I followed Sceptor out. There was this portal, it was a swirling green. Sceptor went through the portal, as did Ian. I hesitated. Is this a trap? Only one way to find out. I walked through. **(Some OCs may not be in here yet, because of my genius mind to bring them in here another way) **

It looked like space. There was no roof or walls. Just a bridge to this..base looking place. It looked like one of those army plane bases, just made of steel and was glowing in some cracks. I saw Ian on the other side, looking at me expecting me to cross. In a way, the bridge doesn't look too dangerous. I made my way to the other side, pausing a few times.

We continued following Sceptor. The place was _huge_,there were people training on some dummies, archery practice, and much more. I looked up. 55 floors at max, yet on the outside, it looked only 5 floors high or something. I was probably going to get lost sometime soon. Two girls and one boy approached us. To be honest, the girls were pretty. The girl on the left had blonde hair, curly at the edge, green eyes, while the girl on the right had brown hair, style just like the one on the left, except she had warm brown eyes. The boy looked like Luke, but that scar..looked so familiar.

"Percy!" The boy came forward, tackling me into a hug. He pulled back, and stood up. I stared up at him in disbelief.

"No way. Luke Castellan?" Luke smirked, and pointed to himself. "The one and only." I got back on my feet and gave him a bro hug. "I should probably introduce you to them", Luke said, pointing to the blonde and brunette. He introduced the blonde first. "This is Alexandra, call her Alex, or else she'll behead you, no warning. Daughter of Hecate" I gulped. Wouldn't want to get on her bad side. He moved on over to the brunette, who just stood there, watching me, as if I'd attack her any second now. "Sophie. Call her something else, same as Alex, she'll chop your head off and feed you to come random dogs. She's one dangerous daughter of Aphrodite."

I hesitantly put my hand out and put on the best smile I could muster, scared they would kill me. "Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. Son of Chaos." Their eyes widened when I said Chaos. I noticed this guy, sitting at a table, with a hood on top of his head, but I could clearly see auburn-colored hair. "Who's he?" Sophie answered first "Nobody knows. Nobody _wants _to know. We've seen what he can do." Oh really now? I walked towards him, but Alex grabbed my arm, and whispered in my ear "Watch out for his eye." I nodded. I walked over to the seat in front of him. "Um, hi. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Chaos." He looked up, and I could see a red eye, glowing. "Cyrus. You don't need my last name. Son of Artemis and legacy of Hermes." That struck me hard. Artemis? He must have figured out I was confused, because he continued on. "I was a brain child. I know, I thought only Athena could do that. I was wrong. She sent the hunt to, well, hunt me, but Chaos invited me into his army, and here I am." He took his hood down, showing off his auburn hair, that's when I saw it, a cybernetic eye, the other one was silver and normal. "My half-brother and a son of Hermes teamed up and did this. I'm glad the hunt murdered my brother. I saw it all. No mercy."

I looked back to where Ian, Alex, Luke, Sceptor, and Sophie once was there. They left me? Seriously? Cyrus turned around. "Need a lift?" To say I was utterly confused was a understanding. "My cybernetic eye powers." He put up his scout hood again, and grabbed onto my arm. In the blink of an eye, the scene in front of me changed. I _was _in front of a table, now I'm in front of Alex. I looked besides me. Cyrus was gone. I heard a whisper "Invisibility" and my question was answered. Meanwhile, Alex was still looking at me weirdly. I nervously scratched the back of my neck. "Uhh...hi?" Alex let out a smile and rolled her eyes.

"Do you know where Ian and Sceptor went?" She grabbed my hand and dragged me up some stairs. Ahead of us, Sceptor, Ian, Luke, and Sophie were still there. I muttered "Thanks". Alex let go of my hand. "No problem. If you ever need help, I'm here." Before I could respond, I was thrown a baby. I raised my eyebrow as Chaos teleported in and noticed the baby. Sceptor, Sophie, Alex, and Ian kneeled. "No need to kneel. I'm just here to say hi to my grand daughter." She was my daughter? Chaos turned back to me and put his finger to my forehead.

_Flashback_

Where was I? I saw another me. Was I watching my past self? I saw Percy 2 go into Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium. Weird. I don't remember this. I saw Medusa. I thought she turned to stone! She was barely living. She gasped out "Perseus."

Percy 2 took a step back. Medusa unwrapped a arm, revealing a egg.

"One day, she'll be a kid. Her name is Lily. It's been a hundred years already. She'll be born soon. Maybe seconds, minutes, or hours, but please, take care of her."

I watched as Percy 2 picked up the egg, nodded, and ran off. When did all this happen?

The scene shifted. Percy 2 was sleeping. Chaos appeared and collected the egg. He went up to Percy 2, and put a brainwashing spell on him, well me."

_Flashback End _

"-And that's what happened." I looked down at the baby. "Give me her, real quickly, I guess I can speed up her life a tiny bit, maybe make her 6." I thought about it. Well, maybe if she's 6, she can at least defend herself a bit. I handed the baby to my dad. There was a white flash, and there was a 6 year old Lily. She had a cloth around her head, snakes, probably. Her eyes were gold with red irises. She looked like Medusa. Dad flashed out.

Everybody stared at me. "She's my d-d-daughter." I said, stuttering a little. She gave everyone a smirk. What is she up to...

She flashed out. I guess she has some of dad's powers. Ian was still surprised "Where did she go?" I shrugged.

* * *

**Ian's POV **

Percy had a daughter?

What have I missed?

I was snapped out of my thoughts. Literally. Sceptor snapped in front of my face. "I know, it's surprising, but can we continue the tour now?" He was looking at Percy and I. Alex, Sophie, and Luke were no where to be found. I couldn't help but think of Autumn as Sceptor dragged me and Percy up another floor.

34 floors to go! Yay...

* * *

**Alex's POV **

I had left as soon as that 'family reunion' was over with Sophie, pretending to listen to what she says.

"I get it! Now, let's go back to our dorm. The Tournament is about to start. We should change."

Sophie immediately stopped. Thank the Gods. I used magic to teleport us to our dorms. Yup, Chaos soldiers have dorms.

We changed into battle armor. Which was like this :

* * *

_(Expect this a lot more) _**Battle Armor **

**Chestplate: **The Chestplate was made out of crystal clear diamonds for girls, but it was made of emeralds for boys, was perfectly carved, and was indestructible, but has a shirt underneath.

**Leggings: **Same with pants.

**Helmet (Optional): **The helmet had a, like a horse mane kind of thing on top, going backwards, colored whatever color you like. It was made of Chaos Gold.

**Boots: **Combat Boots. Just indestructible.

**Extra: **Since Chaos has to balance things, there is a weak spot in your armor, just hidden. The layer underneath the crystal/emerald is made up of Chaos Gold, strong gold that shines everywhere and glows in the dark, hiding your shirt and pants.

* * *

When we changed, we went to the elevator. Poor boys, they were stuck with stairs. Oh well.

We reached the 42nd floor, the floor with the kind-of arena. Almost every soldier was there, since some got suspended for a certain amount of time. We saw Ian and Percy in battle armor. Percy had a celestial bronze sword and Ian had a stygian iron one.

Chaos appeared in a seat with a microphone and was high in the air, giving him a full view of the battle.

"Let's start this fight with...Sophie and Ian."

They made their way to the middle and got in a ready stance. "3...2...Go!" As soon as 'Go' was announced, they sprung forward. Both of their blades connecting, making a _clank _sound. Sophie tried to make him fall by kicking him in the chest, but Ian sidestepped the kick. Sophie started charmspeaking him. "Put your sword down." Ian started going into a daze put snapped out of it in time to block a strike. Ian froze time. Only Percy, him, and Chaos were still moving normally. Ian took Sophie's sword and unfroze time.

"aaaaand Ian wins!"

I was kind of nervous, I wouldn't want to fight him or Percy. I have the worst luck. "Alex and Ian!"

Ian stood still, since he was there. Whispers started going around. Chaos stopped us before we attacked. "Ian, I don't think this is fair, do you?" Ian had a small smirk. "Not at all." His dad thought about it. "Very well, Alex, pick a partner." I knew exactly who to pick that could help me. "I choose Percy." Gasps filled my ears. I saw Ian gulp. Serves him right.

Percy walked up and stood besides me. "3...Go!" Ian stopped time. Little scumbag. Percy must have had experience because he broke out of it almost instantly. "Like fake father, like son." Percy joked. Ian tried to strike me, but I parried. He tried again and I sidestepped him. I cast a spell on him, preventing him from attacking me.

_Καμία επίθεση, δεν αντεπιτίθεται! (No attack, no fighting back)_

He tried to attack, but his sword froze in mid-air. I could tell he was thinking of an idea.

_Ακύρωση της μάγια, την κάνει να ξεχωρίζει ακόμα! (Cancel the spell, make her stand still)_

I couldn't move, and he could attack again. Darn it! Percy took care of it though. When Ian was about to strike, Percy brought his sword down, surprisingly spliting Ian's sword, sending both halves of Ian's sword flying. The watch from Ian's wrist was gone, was that the sword? "Alex and Percy win!" I watched in awe as Ian's watch flashed back and Percy's sword turn back into a pen. Eventually, it turned into a team battle, me and Percy defeating every team.

"The Tournament winners are Alex and Percy!" Ian came up to Percy and gave him a bro hug and turned to me.

"Sorry for getting overconfident and cocky earlier, I'm just really competitive." I nodded.

Sophie came and gave me a hug. "Nice job! I never knew Percy was such a good fighter!" I agreed with her silently. He was really good. I went up to him and that guy from earlier. "Hey Percy." He turned around. "Hey Alex! This is Cyrus!" Cyrus gave me a wave. This guy was really shy and silent, it's a miracle Percy was able to talk to him without him running away."I better go back." Next thing I know, he's gone like the wind.

"What was that?" Percy looked back and me. "His eye powers." That's really informational, thanks, I mentally rolled my eyes mentally. Suddenly Lily appeared.

"Hi daddy!" Percy looked down and smiled "Hey Lily" Lily turned to me "Who's she?" Instead of Percy, I answered. "My name's Alex, daughter of Hecate." I couldn't help but feel something, was that jealousy? Of what? Lily looked behind me. Percy raised a eyebrow. That was where the arena was. Suddenly, his eyes widened. A bunch of people ran out, snakes on their heads.

"Really Lily? Really?" Before Percy could stop her, she flashed out for the second time.

* * *

**Percy's POV **

"I just wanted to say you were great out there, see you around." Alex said as she left.

Next thing I know, I'm in my room with Ian at my side, dad in front of me.

"Sons, I know this is hard for you, which is why you're bringing people to make sure you don't ruin this mission, but there is a war brewing."

Ian interrupted "aaaaand?", he said, stretching out the a.

Dad sighed. This must be really hard for him.

"Percy, Ian, I'm sending you guys back to camp."

* * *

**Yep! Hope you enjoyed! So, I was planning on making Percy and Alex be together, anyone else siding with me against those Pertemis and Percabeth lovers? If any other stories have these names, sorry! Here's the reasons:**

**Sophie : Cousin**

**Alex : Friend**

**Sceptor : Random Name**

**Ian : An Old Friend**

**Okay, bye! Again, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I finished it a day back, but decided against posting it because you guys would think it was Chapter 2 and ignore it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Hell

**Disclaimer: I'll own Percy Jackson when Chaos is my dad.**

**Chapter 4: Back to Hell**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

To say me and Ian were pissed off would be a epic understandment.

"What!" Ian and I yelled at the same time, it was so full of anger, the creator of the universe backed away a bit. "Kronos and Gaia are rising again. You need to be there to keep the army under control."

I flashed out. Apparently, I should get more practice. I teleported to the wrong place and fell down, hitting my head on a bed.

I blinked and looked around. My eyes met another pair of green eyes. I tilted my head in confusion. "Alex?" She got on her knees next to me. "What happened?"

Should I tell her? I was about to say nothing was wrong, but then I saw her, and I couldn't resist. "Dad says I have to return to Camp Half-Blood, I got mad and flashed out, and let's just say I need more practice on teleporting places." That last sentence made Alex let out a laugh.

"So what did they do?"

"Well..."

* * *

**(Pretty much he tells her) Ian's POV **

After Percy flashed out, I turned back to dad.

"Why do we have to go? Just leave them." Dad looked down. "As much as I hate to admit it, the Gods are starting to do better, and the Titans? Imagine a world ruled by them." Darn logic. I guess I'm doing it for the humans, not the demigods and demititans.

"So, which group do I take and when do I leave?"

Dad looked like he was thinking about it. "I guess you'll have the commanders and a few of the Trouble, Lechni, and Des Groups." Great, more strangers to meet and fight with. I had almost forgotten about when I'm leaving, and as if he read my mind (which he probably did) "You're leaving now!" With that said, he quickly flashed me back to the gates, me falling down on the ground, with a group of archers, peoples with swords, and the others with nothing, just a cloak, the ones without cloaks had on battle armor without helmets, just those those hoods that cover most of your face. The armor looked stylish with those hoods, to be honest.

I didn't realize there was a battle cry and the fact that the groups were getting their weapons ready. (The no weapons group had their hands, probably elementalists) Loud running noised filled my ears. I raised my hand as if to stop my side. Camp, well, they didn't exactly know it was me.

An arrow barely missed my shoulder, and I figured I should fight. I looked down to notice I had battle armor, but no hood. This day couldn't get any better.

The two sides started to attack, me way in the end, nobody noticing me. I felt a presence behind me. This wasn't going to end good. I turned around just in time to parry a sword. I quickly glanced at the person before engaging into the battle once again. Wait a second...

"Mocyre?" Oh _shit__. _Did I just blow my cover? That quickly? Well, thanks to a certain someone, I had nothing to cover my face with and Mocyre looked up to see me. "Stop!" Mocyre, you little imbecile..

Everyone turned towards me. They could only see the back of my head, but not for long. "You..you're back!" I heard a ton of whispers behind me and turned around."Well, hey guys." Some fainted, some let out a gasp, some just stared at me. I was kind of a legend in camp. Why? I may or may not have helped Percy Jackson. When my fake father froze time, I kind of made it speed up a tad, okay, a lot for Percy, and now, I was his brother!

I noticed some familiar faces, or should I say Autumn? She was so surprised. She was frozen, not even blinking, which I wonder how she did that. A guy with a bow and arrow notched broke the silence. "Great reunion, now can we go back there?" Nobody spoke, but just silently agreed and started to walk back, the groups staying back to protect me.

I hope.

When we got to camp, everyone turned and gazed at me. Autumn looked like she was about to either slap me for leaving, hug me for coming back, or both. The Kronos cabin was barracaded. Wonder why. A bunch of people found my line of sight and two guys with came back with some tools and started working on unbarracading it.

Mocyre appeared besides me. "Attention, Ian Rein, son of Kr-" He got cut off by my real dad, who I didn't know when he got here. "Chaos." That was the one word himself. Mocyre was furious that someone interrupted him. "It was Kronos, and who are you?"

My dad started being a show-off and made a ball of fire, turned it to water, and made it disappear. "I'm Chaos." Immediately everyone bowed besides me, I was going to but then I remembered what dad said. "Please don't bow, it's old by now." Everybody stood up, no words coming out of their mouths. Dad turned to MC, Mocyre's nickname. "He's my son, not Kronos', why do you think he's so good at knife throwing, Kronos' children suck at knife throwing!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" Yeah, like being Chaos' son. _Show him how we do it, son. _Well, can't anger the creator of, well, everything, can't you? "Then let my son prove it." MC seemed uncertain, but agreed anyways. "Ken." I'm going to enjoy doing this. The jerk got his sword ready, already holding it wrong. I could make out some of the campers' musing. "Hope...Ken...gets...he...deserves...that..." Looks like he got on his their side too. I opened pulled the glass off of Timus and pressed the middle. I watched as Timus formed. I missed this sword so freaking much._  
_

Jerkface here tried to slash my neck, but caught his sword. I may have cheated, but he was trying to behead me! Jerkface was shocked so I send electricity down his sword, electrocuting him. I used telekinesis and threw him into the crowd, who luckily saw it coming and moved.

Jerkface's face was so red, so I turned it into a giant tomato. "Your face was red, so I made it more red, you're welcome." I mockingly bowed and turned his head normal again and turned to walk away from him. "Ian, watch out!" I turned around only tombe met in the face with a sword.

* * *

I opened my eyes, before shutting them tightly. It was painful, and the light was too bright. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light before shutting them again. My left eye was giving me trouble. I felt a tingling, and my body shot up like a rocket, my eyes opening without pain, and met my dad's eyes. I guess he had healed me.

The groups were here, Autumn, MC, and of course, Dad.

"So what happened? I just remember something about my face." As if it gave me an idea, I summoned a mirror and looked in it. A scar was on my left eye. Like that Luke guy. I wanted to just go and murder Ken. "Oh, my son, I need to go visit Percy, see how he's doing, I'll be back!" With that, Dad flashed out. MC looked at me in sorrow, turned and walked away, leaving me with Autumn.

"Listen, Ian, I'm really sorry. I understand if you don't forgive me, I was your best friend, but I wasn't acting like I was. After you left, Ken showed his true colors and revealed the truth, the way I was acting, the way everyone else was acting, was because of a potion."

I knew there was something wrong! I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I forgive you." She shivered slightly, was she cold or something? Yeah, that must be it. The same guy from earlier, the one with a bow.

"Sir, we're having a revealing event right now. It is crucial you come, since you'll be leading us." I stood up, grabbed Autumn, and threw her over my shoulder, like i used to do whenever we were messing around. She started laughing and tried to get down.

I wouldn't let her and carried her to the House of All, setting her down on the Hyperion table, before sitting next to her, because Chaos doesn't exactly have a table here. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and she leaned into me **(A/N: They are not dating, just really tight best friends.)**. That arrow guy from earlier stepped up first, took off his helmet, and looked around before speaking.

"I'm Ryder Chester. Ry for short, son of Apollo." I could see the similarity, blonde hair (kind of dirty blonde), and bright piercing blue eyes as he beamed (the smile type, not the light type, just making sure, since well..he's the son of the sun god). "Oh yeah, I'm the commander of the Lechni Group, but I only took two people." As if on cue, those two people stepped up and took of their helmets, showing identical faces, just that one of them was taller. The shorter one introduced himself. "I'm Aiden Sulkins, son of Morpheus!" The taller one took the lead. "And I'm Tony Sulkins, also son of Morpheus!" and together - "and we're the Sulkins!"It seemed they could control their Hypnokinesis, because no one seemed to fall asleep or anything. The three swordsmen came up. The commander (or so I thought) started first. "Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, commander of Trouble Group." The other two took off their helmets to reveal another pair of twins, girls this time. "Julie, the other one is Julia. Daughters of Artemis. One of the ones who escaped the Hunt after mom sent them after us." **(A/N: Not all of them were killed.) **The no weapon people stepped up. There were only 2 this time. They took of their hoods, and Sophie was in that group. "Commander of Des Group, Daughter of Aphrodite, name is Sophie." The other girl-"Nicole, daughter of Hephaestus."

Ryder came over to our table, since the event was finished. "Nice not to be 'guy with a bow' anymore, eh?",he joked. He read my mind didn't he? "Yes, yes I did. You need to learn to shield your mind." With that, he stalked away, and then Sophie decided to drop by. "Hey Ian!" "Hey Sophie! This is Autumn, Autumn, this is Sophie." The two girls shook hands. "So, Ian, Chaos says that you and Percy needs to unite the camps together in order for this to work." I nodded. That was going to be easy, and please note my sarcasm.

Sophie took one last look at Autumn and I before smirking and left. Well, _that_, was weird.

Autumn got up and dragged me to our usual spot, gave us a great view of the sky, provided shade for when it was day time, and not to mention, in front of the Arena, giving us entertainment, so pretty much the perfect spot. (It was basically a spot next to a tree.) Ken came over, ignoring me. "Sup girl." I saw anger flash in Autumn's eyes before it faded.

"Hi _Ken_" She said his name like it was poison. She didn't say anything when he sat down, not telling him off, nothing. Ken looked at me in disgust. "You're cheating on me?" My head snapped back to Autumn. "What does he mean?" Autumn took a deep breath before talking.

"Well, Ian, I...I'm dating Ken." **(and you just fell off the cliff and chair.) **

* * *

**Percy's POV **

As Alex and I were getting to know each other, my dad picked that time to teleport in. "Hey Champ." I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me. "So, about the back to Camp Half-Blood thing, you have the commander and some of the Lugia, Montro, and X Groups. Good luck!" He left and Alex's eyes were brightened. "I'm in the X Group, and I'm the commander!" At least I'll know 2 people.

I felt someone next to me and I guessed : "Cyrus?" He appeared besides me, grinning. "Hey! I just got news about going to some place called Damp Calf-Flood!" I couldn't help but crack up at that, what place is named Damp Calf-Flood? Once I stopped, I corrected him "Camp Half-Blood." He made a 'ohhhhhhhh' signal (nodding his head and mouth widening a little)."Damp Calf-Flood!", I yelled before dying of laughter again. I didn't do this, but next thing you know, I'm teleported to a place, alone.

I looked around.

_Wait. _

I know that ceiling.

I know that lake.

I know this floor.

I know that guy in front of me.

What I don't know is why I'm here.

Where am I, you might ask?

I'm in Tartarus, and right in front of me is Tartarus himself.

* * *

**Double cliff-hangers! If you count those as cliffhangers... you guys thought he would immediately go to Camp? Ha!**

**So! How was your day? Review an OC if you want yours to be in this story, review if you liked it, who you liked the most that isn't Percy, and what do you think would happen!**

**I'll just give you a hint: Autumn was forced to date Ken, but why? **

**Those who read this : Please, at the end of your review, write : I'm a little Barbie Girl!**

**Well, much love, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Not Fresh Princes of Bel-AIR!

**Disclaimer: I'm Rick Riordan, author of Percy Jackson! (mumbles last part) In my dreams...**

**Anywho, you guys enjoyed that little Tartarus clip? Yeah, well, life isn't fair.**

**Chapter 5: Not Fresh Princes of Bel-AIR!**

* * *

**Ian's POV **

Autumn and Ken? Together? Girlfriend-Boyfriend? Has the world gone mad!

Ken smirked at me. "Yup, your best friend is my girlfriend." I clenched my jaw. He wants to play _that _card, eh? I was going to retort something back but then Ken's pants caught on fire and he let out a girly scream. "You think you're all that, don't you?" I looked back innocently, which I was, and was going to tell him I didn't do it, a voice cut me off.

"He didn't do anything. I did"

Ken and I looked around to find Sophie leaning on the tree next to us. "B-but you're a daughter of Aphrodite!" "And you're a dimwit!" Ken's pant fire stopped, only for him to be met with a fist to the face. Dad appeared in front of me. "Ian, Perseus is gone." Percy? "What happened?" Sophie joined in on the disbelief. "How? He's a son of Chaos!" Dad looked down. "Well, he was taken by a very powerful being, he can escape, but he doesn't have all his full Chaos powers so he needs another being that matches that other powerful being's skill or another son or daughter of Chaos. Sophie, go tell Mocyre to tell everyone to meet in the House of All. This is important matter. They're after him for his powers, no doubt. With him on their side, they have the upper hand."

With that, Sophie ran off. A few seconds later, we heard a bell ring, a signal for a meeting. I slowly walked towards the House of All, taking my time to think.

It's funny, really.

I run away, become a son of Chaos, become brothers with a legend, gain control of part of an army, and such.

Did anyone think this would happen? No. Was I planning this? No. I set my mind back to Percy. Where has he gone? I reached the House of All and realized there was a Chaos table this time around. I made my way over and sat down. Mocyre stood up on a chair. "Attention campers, Chaos' other son, Percy Jackson, has been kidnapped by Tartarus. Percy has already has experience, but needs help, or else he can't get out. Anyone volunteering?" Everyone at the Chaos table stood up, including some other campers. Dad cut in "They need some help staying back too, Ryder, Sophie, Sulkins, Autumn, and Luke will be helping Ian. End of conversation."

He pointed his finger at us and, yup, we were in a place next to a lake, with battle armor, weapon of choice, and food. I observed the water. "River Cocytus" Even from here I could hear the whispers. "Come join us, demigods, we're in Tartarus, why live? You can't get out. There's no way out. Give up." The distance helped our resistance, which wasn't that high.

Sophie pointed down a trail. "Look. Footprints. Maybe Percy's?" We all started walking down the trail.

* * *

**Percy's POV **

"Tartarus? Why am I here?"

"Perseus, I'm here to warn you. I'm not with Gaea on this one. They have always failed. They rule, they fail, rule, fail, all over again! Believe me, I'm not with Gaea, but they still think I am. Please, I swear on the River Styx." Nothing happened, I could hear thunder, just really faintly. "Listen, I cannot do anything, but my daughter can." A girl with short layered black hair, like Tartarus' and dark red and purple streaks came up, a mix of crimson red and violet as eyes. They look like they've been through a lot. She had a lip ring and six piercings on her ears, 3 on each one. She was wearing a dark purple shirt and leather jackets, black jeans and black converse. **(I read the History on the OC form, just wanted to mix things with my imagination!) **

"Her name-" She cut her father off. "Raven Salvatore. Who are you?" She had talked to me so coldly, I shivered. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." I felt uncomfortable as she stared me down. "The hero and one of the sons of Chaos. What are you doing down here." "I honestly don't know." I had replied so quickly, it was like I was psychic. Her father had decided to speak up, finally. "Raven, you are to help Percy." Raven kept looking between me and Tartarus, and after a long, and I mean _long _while, she finally answered.

"I guess from your stories you're not ego-filled and rude. Sure, count me in."

Ego-filled and rude? She's acts like a hunter, or has trust issues. White particles started forming besides me and connecting together, to reveal-

Yup, the one and only Cyrus Skavros with Alex. "Cyrus? Alex? How in the world did you get here?" Cyrus didn't have his hood on, showing off his bright auburn hair, his silver eyes gleaming with nervousness and relief, the cybernetic eye covered with an eye patch, like a pirate. "My 'eye powers' as you called it." I remembered Raven was still here and quickly introduced them to each other.

"Raven, Cyrus and Alex, Cyrus and Alex, Raven."

Alex gave her a warm smile, and Cyrus, well, his face remained emotionless. "R-Raven?" Raven looked at him closer. "Cyrus? What happened to your eye?" **(My imagination took over again, sorry.) **"Stupid brother and that son of Hermes." Raven nodded, as if she knew who. "Guys, yay, your friends again, blah blah blah, happy happy happy, now let's find a way to get out of here, Cyrus, do you think your powers work down here?" Alex interrupted. Cyrus started stuttering "Y-Yeah, about that. I-I-I don't think we can teleport out." I instantly felt guilty.

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have dragged you guys into this mess, if I was more smarter and- that's it! Athena's and Hades' powers! Maybe I can combine them!"

Raven looked like she was thinking, Cyrus just stared at me, and Alex responded, "Nobody's ever done that." "Nobody's ever tried." I retorted back. I started to close my eyes and concentrate _Hades, Hades, Hades. _I saw a skull swirling around, like it was trying to hynotize me. _Hades. Hades. Combine. _The skull swirled faster, something else materializing swirling around with it. _Athena. Athena. Athena. _Brains appeared in spot of the materializing figure. _Hades **and **Athena._ They got closer. _Combine already! _They closed in together and turned into a bright flash, making me snap my eyes open.

My brain felt like it was filled with knowledge, making me think Tartarus was like a pencil. A black spot I had noticed when me and Annabeth were in Tartarus, me not saying anything, because I thought it was nothing. Statues next to it. A cage surrounding it. _Chaotic Portal of Tartarus_. We have to go the the Phlegethon and find it! "We need to go the Phlegethon!"

"Oh, you have a map?"

"Raven's enough, isn't she?" We all looked at Raven, who nodded. "Here, follow me." She started leading us away from that spot.

We all forgot about one thing. Oxygen.

* * *

**Ryder's POV (New POV, yay!) **

Tartarus was huge. I'm surprised Percy came in and survived.

We kept going down the path, which seemed endless. My blonde hair kept getting in my eyesight. Is it me, or is the air getting really humid? I started coughing, followed by some other coughing too. "A-cough-cough-air, ge-cough cough-hard -cough- breath! Mu-" Ian was breathing heavily.

I passed out.

* * *

**Ian's POV **

The air was getting harder to breath. I had to think. Think of a solution. My eyes started drooping. I was coughing harder now, like someone was choking me. Can I summon things from Tartarus? Ryder had passed out, his breathing slowing. Autumn and Sophie weren't doing so good either, they were on their knees, holding their stomachs. Luke was coughing, just not as hard as me. The Sulkins, well, where were they? My vision started getting black.

I fainted for the 3rd or 4th time this week, but only this time, I may not live.

* * *

**Percy's POV **

Cyrus, Alex, and I were coughing like crazy. This was like being with Annabeth all over again! The Phlegethon was right in front of us. Raven was panicking, not know what to do. "D-r" I coughed again. "ink- the la-" I coughed once again, showing a hint of blood. With my last strength, "DRINK THE LAVA!" The strength left me instantly. I fell down, but I wasn't out for the count.

My vision was blurry. I realized for a fact I was now hungry and thirty. That lava didn't look too bad. I tried to crawl closer, but failed. My vision was failing me. I saw Cyrus and Alex drinking the lava. They started to look better, but worse at the same time. At least I did some good. The sleep was calling my name. _You won't have to feel anymore pain. They forgot about you. Raven's not even paying attention. _Out of the corner of my eye, it was indeed true. I was starting to follow the directions I was given.

Relaxing, indeed. Another voice was in my head. _No! Don't! Think about Lily! Ian! Chaos! Don't fall asleep! The Titans will once again rule, destroying Earth. Hurting innocent people. _But, the sleep is so relaxing. I sank further into my sleep. I had a pre-dream (Not a word.)

_Dream Thing_

I was in a room. Full of mirrors. I went up to a mirror. I gasped. It was when I met Grover. He was getting bullied. Now that I think about it, I should have never done that, but I couldn't help smiling. Next mirror, me defeating the Minotaur. My first accomplishment. "That was nice, wasn't it?"

I turned around. Two kids, twins. They both had brown hair with black streaks in it, black eyes seeming to make you relaxed and sleepy. They looked way too serious. "Tony Sulkins, my brother here is Aiden. Sons of Morpheus."

No wonder they were here.

"Take a look in the mirrors." I did as told. My dad claiming me. Defeating Ares. Medusa. Taking the sky. Gaining the respect of Artemis. Annabeth and I's first kiss. Our second. Me defeating Kronos. Shane. I punched the mirror, it broke into a million pieces. Athena becoming my step-mother. I looked in the other mirror, and grinned so big.

It was my mom, staring right at me. She mouthed 'I love you' and dissolved. It reminded me of the Minotaur scene. The next mirror showed me nothing. It showed me, well, me. Mirror Me smiled and changed hair and eye colors and flashed in some gas masks. Mirror Me then mouthed two words. "Wake up."

I sat up gasping for air, seeing Alex with her hands on my mouth, Cyrus and Raven watching me closely. Alex retracted her hands, bringing them to her sides. My throat was sore. I know this was the wrong time, but I couldn't help but realized how beautiful she looked. She wasn't in battle armor, no. Just in normal, modern day clothes. I stared at the Phlegethon. Gas masks. Would that work? Couldn't hurt to try. Well, it could, but, yeah. I snapped my fingers, thinking hard about gas masks.

_Pop! _Gas masks appeared in my hands. I put mines on and gave the rest to Cyrus, who handed them to Raven and Alex. I also flashed in food. I might as well retire.

I heard faint coughing noises. "They need help.." I said as I sprinted towards the sound. I was met with Ian, Luke, Sophie, Autumn, and Ryder on the floor, standing above them were the same worried looking boys. "The message! It worked!" Tony shouted and high fived Aiden. I summoned gas masks and gave them to every one of them. I checked all of their pulses. Alive, barely. I sighed of relief.

"So, was I late for the party?"

I turned around quick like lightning, to find a guy that looked like Sceptor, except his eyes were golden and he said a darker shade of brown hair.

"Heptor, Sceptor's brother, or should I say, Kronos?"

* * *

**I know, I'm evil, but I'll try to not make a cliff-hanger. Next chapter!**

**So, anyways, what do you think will happen? Someone you all miss will come next episode! I know I miss them!**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully!**


	6. Chapter 6: Escaping This Hellhole

**Disclaimer : I own Percy Jackson...I'm drunk.**

**Chapter 6: Escaping this Hellhole**

* * *

**Heptor's POV **

I saw the son of Chaos summon gas masks.

I guess he's not as weak and dumb after all. You guys are wondering why I'm still sane, easy, Kronos is my adopted father..He trusts that I'm still on his side, after Sceptor, that coward, left me. Even thinking about him brings bad memories. I saw him check their pulses, and sighing of relief. I guess it's time to join in.

"So, was I late for the party?"

Their heads, the ones still awake, snapped to me. I smirked.

"Heptor, Sceptor's brother, or should I say, Kronos?"

_Son, watch out for the Percy kid. He's not as weak as you think. _

Just more reasons to go after that son of Chaos first. I took out my sword, but just when I did, a girl that looked like Medusa stood in front of me, and started cracking up. "This is the best you got? A little girl with snakes as hair? Aha!" That upset the little girl and next thing I know, I'm a statue.

* * *

I broke out of the stone partly. Those little brats were gone. Dang it! Time to fall back on Plan B.

* * *

**Percy's POV **

After Lily turned Heptor into a statue, the others woke up. "Percy?" Ian gave me a bear hug, reminding me of Tyson. I returned the hug immediately, after a while. I pulled back. "The Phlegethon. The second exit. The Chaotic Portal of Tartarus. Follow me." They looked at me weird and confused, but followed me anyways and we reached the river again. I remember it was left, but which left? The other side's left, or this side's left? The cliff thing! It was behind me! Guess we did go this left.

We kept walking, stopping for breaks sometimes. I reached the place I dropped a drachma at, to mark the spot. I looked around. Nothing. I don't see it! "Darn it! It was here last time!" I punched the wall closest to me and turned around. The wall on the other side was opened. I noticed a blonde with blue eyes leaning on Raven, and a girl with autumn hair and brown eyes, that looked like they were shining staring at Ian as he looked ahead.

Ian started talking in my head _Blonde hair guy is Ryder, or Ry. Girl with autumn hair, is coincidently Autumn. There._ I noticed he was blushing, probably about the staring at Ian thing. I made a bridge. Everyone walked by, besides Lily, who I had to give a piggy-back ride to, Alex and Cyrus laughing at me. We walked in the cave sort of thing. The door closed behind us and torches lit up. There were ten passageways, cramped up together. Ry started speaking, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm bad at tracking." Cyrus spoke after Ry did. "My mom's Artemis, I'm sure that counts for something."

He walked up to the passageways. He pointed to the 6th to the right. "That one. It smells like magic, none of the rest do, and Perce said something about a portal." I noticed he called me Perce and inwardly smiled. So, we're on the nickname stage. "Wait, before we go, let me make sure.", I put out there. Nobody disagreed. I moved the small strands of hair behind my ear back, my ear turning into a elf ear. I could feel jealousy, but ignored it.

1st passageway. Moaning sound. 2nd? Humming sounds. I just skipped over to the 6th one. Sure enough, there was a strong aura. I could smell fresh summer breeze. Freedom? Not sure, but there was seriously something magical down here. "Cy's right, let's go." We ran down the passageway, one at a time, since the space was so small, hope nobody's claustrophobic.

We reached the end. A portal, rusty old cage above it, and a crystal ball next to it. Ian send some dark energy towards it. No effect. I looked towards the crystal ball. Why would someone leave that here? I jumped back in surprise when the crystal ball sprouted a face, almost falling down, but Alex helped me gain my balance. The man in the crystal ball looked at Alex hungrily, as if she was a piece of ice cream, and he were thirsty and hungry, which he might be, since he technically can't eat, but the- Never mind! I'm getting distracted.

"Why are you staring at me...?",Alex got out, feeling uncomfortable. The man licked his lips and Alex gulped. I sent a strong midnight blue colored beam full of power into the crystal ball, which made the cage flicker for about 5 seconds, and that the crystal cracked, but starting healing as the flickering slowed to a stop. "That's it!" Ry exclaimed, forgetting about his legs, and balancing on them. "Attack him all on three! One...Three!" Crystal Face looked shocked at the number skipping, which was probably part of Ryder's plan.

Everyone shot a beam at him, the beam's color depending on their godly parents' domain or something like that. I heard, though barely, the man screaming, "No! Stop! You'll free every monster here! Every titan! Giant! Every evil monster! Spare me! I'll let you go through the portal, I swear on the Styx!" Thunder rumbled, drowned out by the loud beams of powers and the cracking of the crystal. "Stop!", I commanded, and they followed my command.

"Thank you, boy! Here you go!" The cage disappeared, leaving the portal unguarded and defenseless. I held on to Lily, not expecting it when she jumped through, dragging me with her. The next thing I know, my face comes in contact with grass. Real grass. Real human grass. The sweet smell of freedom! "We're freeeeeee!" Lily ran around screaming, making me chuckle.

The rest appeared around me. I heard clapping and scrambled to my feet, turning to the source of the sound. My eyes met Heptor/Kronos' golden eyes. He spoke in a deep voice. "Hello, Perseus Jackson." "_Kronos. _Been long since we met, huh? With me sending you to Tartarus and all." Heptor growled at me. "That was with Luke, and I'm Kronos _and _Heptor, I'm also in control. Luke was weak. Pathetic." I smirked. "Oh, you think you've killed him? Luke!" Luke stood up, Backbiter out. "So, still alive, Castellan? You look as weak as always." That angered Luke and Luke swung his sword at Heptor, them breaking out in a fight, while I turned to the rest.

"Run. I'll meet you at Camp Half-Blood. Hopefully." They looked uncomfortable, besides Alex and Cy, who stood their ground. "No. We won't leave you!" I groaned at their determination. "Fine, help me get rid of him, drag him towards me." I ran towards the forest and waited patiently. I heard a bunch of clanking,Luke, plasma flying,Cyrus, and magic spells, Alex. The rest were probably helping them, I guessed.

I saw Heptor flying towards me, and Ian running up to us, putting a force field around Heptor and I. He turned to me with mad black eyes. "You little-" He charged at me, trying to slash my face. I parried his block, and kicked him, making him stumble back. He froze time, but I broke out of it and fell to the ground, barely dodging Heptor's sword, which resulted in him grazing my hip slightly. I ignored the pain and got back up, sending a fireball in his face. "Oww!" He held his face in his hands, and retracted them. There was a huge burn mark on his face.

I saw everybody's worried face. Lily, Cy, Alex, and Ian's the most. I was leaving an opening and his sword hit my leg. Making me go on my right knee, and he swept his foot under me, which I caught, but we both went down, our faces hitting the rich soil. We both got back up at the same time. Heptor's eyes turned golden, his sword turning into a scythe. "Now, we finish this." I wiped the dirt off of my face. "I couldn't agree more. I think you need a trip back to Tartarus." He swung his scythe at me, and I turned my sword into two daggers, and caught the scythe's chine with the sides of my blades, and turned them back into one sword. "Your skill is very much impressive, Perseus. It saddens me to kill such a hero."

The scythe turned back into a sword. I looked down to my left knee, seeing the blood and going nauseous. My eyesight was spinning, or was the world? I shook my head and got back into the fight. I grabbed his shoulders, smashing him into a tree, electrocuting him and the tree, the tree falling down on him with me getting out of the way on time. I used my strength to pull the tree back up, making it seem like I didn't make a tree fall down.

I grabbed his sword, and he just laid there, on the ground breathing heavily. "Kill me now Percy. Kronos will rise again, stronger than ever." "Shut up", I growled lowly. I smashed his sword against his face, making him go lights out and breaking the blade of the sword in the progress. I stood up but fell again, the pain reminding me of the leg.**  
**

The force field went down and Ryder was at my side, healing me. When he was done, my wounds were only scars. "So, what's the plan?", I asked Ian. "There is no plan. We're getting out of here.", he answered.

"I think not." Dad revealed himself. "You, misters and misses, are going straight to Camp Half-Blood, which is right...that way!" He pointed to north, and in the faint distance, I saw the camp entrance, and he left. Cyrus groaned. "I've done enough walking." He managed to get all of us in his arms and we were teleported in camp.

Camp didn't notice us. "Why don't they notice us?", I whispered. "You want them to? Okay!", I heard Cyrus whisper-yell. I felt the arm over my shoulders leave and every camper face us. "Um...hello!"

A camper in the back pointed at me.

"You're Percy Jackson!" The crowd started crowding us, a man with a horse legs waist down galloped to us. "Percy, my boy, you're back home!" Tyson ran up to me and gave me the biggest bear hug ever. "Ouch! Tyson, I may be powerful, but I still have bones!" Tyson let go of me, smiling goofily. "Why is Medusa with you, and why does she look like a girl?" Lily glared at Chiron, who said that. "She's my adopted daughter, Lily." All around us, campers gasped. My eyes met another pair of eyes. One I hated so much.

"Shane."

He smirked at me, and wrapped his arm around Annabeth, who looked disgusted and squirmed out. "Percy, still the coward, right?" I lunged at him, but the Sulkins, Ian, Cyrus, and Alex held me back. "Still the liar, right?" He looked like he was stacking his brain to counter back, but I know he failed once his shoulders slumped down. Tyson still kept a look of happiness on his face. "Now I won't be alone in Cabin 3!" I chuckled, my heart not in it. "About that." Chiron gave me a look of confusion. "What do you mean? Poseidon is your dad."

My _real _dad came in. Everybody bowed.

"and _I'm _his dad."

* * *

**This is not a cliffhanger, right?**

**I hope. Even though I said I would TRY.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review if you did, and yep, have a nice day/night, whatever.**


	7. Chapter 7: In and Out of Camp

**Disclaimer : Me no own Percy Jackson, got it?**

**Chapter 7: In and Out of Camp**

* * *

**Tony's POV (I'm working on new POVs) **

Silence.

Pure silence.

"What?", this horse dude choked out. Since some of the best soldiers get some powers, I materialized a megaphone and put it in his ear. "HE SAID, HE'S PERCY'S DAD! ARE YOU DEAF?" After I was done, he was holding his ears so tight, his knuckles turned white."I may be now!" Aiden and I fist-bumped and smiled. The rest of the camp was still silent, when 14 flashes filled my eyesight.

Sure enough, the Olympians were here. I despised all of them besides a few. Hestia, Artemis, and Hephaestus, I just dislike the rest for...reasons. Trident Coward's, Poseidon's face was red of anger. I could tell Ian wanted to turn it into a tomato, like I heard from Ryder he did to some dude at his camp. Percy looked calm, but his eyes, now a dark shade of black that if you look in it, you could see the galaxy, confirmed that he didn't want to see Trident Coward right now. Drama Queen **(Zeus) **was whispering to Trident Coward about something, I think telling him to stop or something like that.

"Lord Chaos, there is a mistake."

"Yes, the Olympians aren't supposed to look stupider than a bag of hammers."

We snickered, and so did the campers. Nobody realized that Ryder was a son of Apollo, Lily was still here, Sophie was a daughter of Aphrodite, which was hard to tell because she didn't act like one, and that Luke wasn't supposed to be alive. Yep, that's the smart Olympians, clap everybody!

"How dare you! Father should show you your place!", Stupid Boar **(Ares)** said. Chaos sneered. "I'd like to see him try!" Drama Queen reached for his Master Bolt, but Trident Coward held him back. "Listen, Percy is my son! Not yours!" Chaos just calmly replied with, "Percy is my son. Percy, prove it to him." Percy looked glad to do so. "I would like Shane to help me demonstrate", now Percy looked excited as a child opening a present that was huge on Christmas day. This guy, probably Shane, walked up, smirking as if he was going to win.

He pulled out a cheap knock-off sword, just steel, and Percy started laughing. He pulled out his celestial bronze sword, after uncapping the pen of course. Shane didn't look scared, he should be. I saw him fighting off Heptor, and I'd hate to see it happen again. "Wait.", Percy interrupted and capped his sword, it turning into a pen. His hands. "Pfft. You're like Dionysus. Weak and pathetic." Dionysus looked bored, but I saw underneath his façade. He was hurt and sad. "So, Dionysus is weak, right?", Percy asked before summoning grape vines from the ground, each of them wrapped around a part of Shane.

"I demand you let me, the greatest demigod ever, down!", Shane tried to command Percy, but Percy just laughed. "You! Greeeatessssst demiggggggod? You're being beat by grape vines, so, is Dionysus looking weak now?" Dionysus' expression changed into happiness, respect, and gratitude. I looked into his mind. _Nobody has ever cared like that. Guess I misjudged Perry. Percy. Percy Jackson, the greatest, and only demigod I respect. _I stopped spying on his mind and focused onto the fight, where Shane was getting burnt. Literally! His pants were on fire, his hair, and his arms!

Shane was not on fire anymore, and he got his sword ready again. Percy was turned around, looking at the camp barrier, so Shane took his chance and swung. Percy looked, and at the almost last second, Percy threw a punch at the sword. Dust clouded whatever was happening, but it was obvious who won. _Clank. _Percy. The dust cleared up to see Shane with a shocked expression and his sword broken perfectly in half, Percy with his arm in the air, as if he were yet to punch the sword. Percy put his arm down to his side. Shane started stuttering. "T-that was steel, t-that d-d-didn't prove anything!" Percy got tired and socked Shane in the face, knocking him out.

"This proof enough?" Trident Coward looked furious. He turned and pointed to Chaos. "You!" Hestia and Sunshine **(Apollo) **grabbed Trident Coward's arms and the Olympians flashed out, besides Miss-Too-Much-Perfume **(Aphrodite)**, who was staring at Sophie, who didn't notice her doing that. "Sophie?" Sophie's head snapped to Miss-Too-Much-Perfume and her eyes got this spark in them, but died down a few seconds later. "Don't talk to me." "Soph, you kn-" "Be quiet! I don't care! You never did for dad!" Sophie stormed away to who knows where. Miss-Too-Much-Perfume had a hurt look on her face, which was surprising because most of the time she was posing and all.

She too flashed out. This girl with blonde hair and grey, dull eyes looked at Luke. "Luke! You're alive!" She ran forward, but Luke stopped her. "No way." Luke stalked away in the direction Sophie stormed away in. The girl looked sad, and she had tears in her eyes. "P-Percy." Percy just rolled his eyes, turned, and started walking away, to what looked like a newly formed cabin, with a omega sign above the door.

Chaos spoke. "They need some more time adjusting to this." He did the same as the Olympians. Cyrus and Alex stood still, staring at the new strange cabin, which with no doubt Percy had built. They walked towards it, taking their time, as if at any second, the cabin would light on fire. Autumn, Ryder, and Ian were just standing awkwardly. Lily was doing the same, but she ran after Alex and Cyrus.

The girl ran away in tears. Oh, suck it up! Shane stirred, but I used my hypnokinesis to make him go back to sleep. Ian and Autumn went after Luke. Raven, Luke, Aiden, and I went after Sophie.

* * *

**Chiron's POV**

I was in the attic with the Oracle.

There was something wrong, I feel it. "Rachel, have you heard of something called the 'The Planet Prophecies?' They are very rare. I think there has been a new one. Please." Rachel was confused, but her eyes turned green and smoke puffed out of her mouth.

"_Two brothers united,_

_to see what Fate has provided._

_One shall go stray, in search of the Earth,_

_one shall find out about his rebirth._

_A brother finds the pope,_

_only to find out they're Olympus' last hope._" **(I suck at prophecies, what? I didn't know I needed to be trained to write one stinking prophecy!) **

Just as I suspected. We need to have a meeting.

* * *

**Alex's POV **

Me and Cyrus walked to the newly made cabin.

"Perce?", Cyrus called out.

"You here?", I called out after him.

"Yeah, right room." Cyrus turned right and so did I, and there, in all his glory, was Percy Jackson, blonde hair, green eyes, white v-neck shirt, a black unbuttoned shirt with a white hoodie on top of the white v-neck, black jeans, and green converse. "How di-" Percy knew what Cyrus was about to ask and cut him off. "Chaos' powers. Found it out when I was on the run."

"I know what Annabeth did was wrong, but you should have seen her in tears when you left!" Percy's eyes turned darker. "Don't talk about her." Lily ran in. "Daddy! How did you change so quickly!" Percy grinned. "Well, that's what daddy can do, sweetheart." I gritted my teeth at 'sweetheart'. It reminded me of _him_. Every member of the Chaos army was betrayed. Every member had a story behind that cute little façade. Mine was like Percy's, just not that big. I used to think of Camp Half-Blood as a home too, back when Hecate had a cabin.

* * *

**_16 years ago... _(All soldiers are turned immortal when joined army)  
**

I was walking through Camp with my best friend, Grace Nicholas, and my boyfriend of 2 years, Mike Johnston. "So, sweetheart, what are we doing tonight?" Mike always called me sweetheart, ever since we started dating. "I don't know, you tell me", I giggled after saying that. "Well, meet me at my cabin at 7." With that, he walked away, leaving me with Grace.

"So, how are you and Mike?" I was too busy rambling about Mike to realize that her eyes had lost that interested sparkle, replaced with a irritated sparkle. "Wow, looks like you got yourself a good guy." She said through gritted teeth.

Of course, I was oblivious to that.

I had thought my life was perfect. Until that one night.

I was walking to Mike's cabin, the Apollo cabin, when I heard whispering and some kissing sounds. I hid behind a bush as a Mike and Grace walked by. "No, I told you, I only love you, Grace Nicholas. I promised you I'd be married to _you_, not that bad excuse for a best friend of yours, I only called her sweetheart because I forgot her name. Ashley? Annie? Anna?" Grace giggled. "Alex. You said you'd break up with her!" Mike put a hand on Grace's shoulders and they started making out.

I stood up. "You don't need to. I'm breaking up with you." Mike pulled away. "Alex, sweetheart, I was just- just-" "Cheating on me? I figured." Mike's expression turned from shock to anger. "I wouldn't have if you hadn't gotten boring and all! I mean, seriously, it's your fault! You're dumb, stupid, unsatisfying, and not to mention, oblivious. You didn't even know that me and Gracie here was working for the Titans!"

Mike took out his sword and knocked me unconscious with the side of the blade.

* * *

When I woke up, Chaos had found me and recruited me, and that's how I ended up here, friends with the son of the most powerful being of the universe. I met Sophie, and we really hit it off, but we weren't friends like Grace and I was. Lily was looking at Cyrus' eyepatch. "Why do you have a eyepatch, mister, are you a pirate? Where is your ship?" Cyrus licked his lips. "Ummm...at the bay?" Lily squealed, "I can tell my friends I know a pirate! Yay!" Lily skipped out, a beanie covering her snakes.

Cyrus turned to Percy. "She drunk?" Percy smacked Cyrus on the head. "Wrong. She's 6."

I heard a horn and I knew it was the meeting horn. We walked towards the Big House, where there was a new table and Ian and the rest were there. Chiron clapped and got everyone's attention. "I have visited the Oracle, and we need to give out two quests, I will not tell you what she said, though." Percy gulped, obviously knowing he was part. "Percy, Alex, Cyrus, Tony, and Raven will go to the Oracle for their quest, which is traveling trying to find...someone." I wonder how he figured out our names, but that didn't matter. Percy's eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out who we were going to find, and he bit his lip, which was cute.

_Gods, Alex, grab a hold of yourself, you cannot fall in love again! _

"Ian and the rest, you guys will go to the Oracle, I do not know where you will go, the Oracle will give you the hints. Meeting dismissed."

Percy, Cyrus, Tony, Raven, and I went to the attic in the Big House **(A/N: I forgot, that's where it is, right?) **. "Rachel!" This girl, I assumed was Rachel ran and gave Percy a hug. "What are you here for?" Percy opened his mouth to answer, but then Rachel's eyes turned green and smoke started to come out of her mouth.

"_Five demigods will embark on a journey on the ocean for the Earth titaness_

_They will be met with stress_

_as they go, never giving up until told._

_They will go to a place that always has gold,_

_there their quest shall be delayed,_

_one decision will decide whether or not they will be slayed,_

_at the end of the day, a secret revealed_

_a secret that was told to always be sealed._"

Rachel fainted. 'A secret that was told to always be sealed?' What was that?

* * *

**Aiden's POV **

We walked to the attic after Cyrus, Raven, Percy, Alex, and my brother left. "Well, she's out cold.", I stated after seeing her on the floor. "Guess I'll do this the other way." I entered her dream. I was shocked.

We were in a Greek museum, and I was the Hercules statue. I saw a rock, and Percy standing next to it, holding a sword that was gleaming in the light. At the top of the blade, both edges curved to meet perfectly in the middle. I knew what that sword was! I know what's going on! The platform next to it said : RIUXBECAL **(A/N: He's dyslexic, remember?)**

Percy is-

* * *

**Hey guys! Is this enough of a cliffhanger?**

**Who knows what the dream means? PM me your guess, and I'll tell you if you're wrong or not, the sword might not be that hinty, but look closely at the sentence, from your knowledge, what do you think?**

**I decided to just let you guys know what will happen, since I do cliffhangers too much.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to PM me your guess and also don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Sailing the Seven Seas

**Disclaimer: I swear on the River Styx I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter 8: Sailing the Seven Seas**

* * *

**Cyrus' POV **

We found the nearest ocean. **(You think I would start a chapter off where the cliffhanger was? Uh, no!) **

Percy materialized a huge ship, it looked like a cruise, but knowing him, he probably made it a cruise. "Cowabunga!", Tony yelled as he raced towards the ship. I felt like someone was watching us. I turned around. Nobody or nothing was seen besides the normal, everyday forest biome stuff. Strange. We boarded the ship, and I heard snickering behind us. I was supposed to be the last one. In one swift turn, I was met with air. Nothing else. There was something wrong. I decided to wait until it got really annoying. I could always teleport out.

I was right, technically, this counts as a cruise in my book. Pool, some robot servants, our own captain robot, and a...well, everything bar! The ship started moving away from the dock. I walked up to the deck, putting my arms on the rail, letting the fresh air interact with me. The wind blew hard in my hair, but my hair somehow only moved a tiny bit. I reached off and moved my eyepatch up, and touched my cybernetic eye.

Again with the strange feeling, was someone watching me? Was it only Percy or Alex? A alarm went off. What did Percy say that meant again... Repeated alarm. A intruder! I got my laser rifle ready, fully charged. I walked to the bar, hiding behind the counter. Someone's behind me. Closer now. 4 feet away. I quickly stood up, the rifle aimed at this kid. He had fairly short brown hair, looked like one of those army haircuts. His hair matched the color of his eyes, too.

"Woah, mate, just here to help, mean no harm." He had a British accent. He continued, "I saw this ship, and I was running away from my dad. I knew there were demigods because I saw your silver eyes, I mean, eye." He seemed to be alternating between a American and British accent. "My dad was a very strict father." He grabbed a drink and drank a bit. "He was in the navy. He usually had no time. Too busy fighting other countries. He expects me to be like him." He stood straighter, looking me in the eye. "The thing is, I ran away, because I could never meet his expectations. My mom is Themis. Yours is Artemis, right?" I nodded.

He held his hand out. "George Tarr." I shook it. "Cyrus. Cyrus Skavros." Alex, Percy, Tony, and Raven ran up to us, weapons out. "No, guys, don't. Meet George. George, this is Alex, daughter of Hecate, Raven, daughter of Tartarus, Tony, son of Morpheus, and Percy, son of Chaos." His eyes widened at Percy. "You're a son of Chaos!" Percy nervously nodded. "Yeah.", Percy squeaked out.

"Wait, didn't the prophecy say 5 people?" Percy thought about it. "Maybe this was destined to happen. They just didn't think it should be mentioned? I don't know." We just settled with that conclusion.

I felt a shiver down my back. Not because of the Hades thing. That strange feeling was back. "Percy. I think someone's watching us. Follow me."I used my senses to figure out where the other person was. I heard a extremely faint breath. I walked over to the cabins. The breath came from the 2nd cabin on the right. I opened it. I came face to face with the goddess I didn't want to see right now.

Right in front of me was the goddess of the Hunt, the Moon, chastity, animals, and the wilderness.

Right in front of me, was my mom.

* * *

**Aiden's POV **

Percy is-

Rachel woke up. I noticed I was on the ground and got up. "Another prophecy? I've done 3 today.", Rachel groaned. Her eyes turned green, all that stuff when the Oracle does the prophecies. (The people on this quest were: Autumn, Ian, Aiden, Luke, Sophie, and Ryder, in case you forgot.)

"_A son of Chaos and friends shall travel to a unknown place,_

_a island of unknown challenges they will face._

_One shall get lost along the way,_

_because a god of the underworld has something to say._

_Travel to a new planet he shall,_

_to find a royal of the prophecy,_

_that'll make it clear so he could see._"

Rachel fainted again. "Well, I guess we're going on a boat!" We walked to the nearest beach, since Ian doesn't know how to teleport. He had found a regular motorboat, a big enough size for all of us. Ian got in the seat once everyone was on. Ian summoned some of our stuff and soon the motor boat was away from the dock. Everything was normal for a while. Autumn and Ian were chatting away, Ryder and Raven were looking at cool stuff we passed, Sophie and Luke obviously talking about fighting, and a huge black hole appeared.

Wait. _What?_

* * *

**Percy's POV **

I felt Cyrus tense besides me.

"Mo-Artemis.", Cyrus said while glaring at Artemis. I was about to leave them alone, but Cyrus grabbed the collar of my button-up shirt. "No, you're staying." Artemis looked nervous and afraid. He lead me and Artemis to a table in the cabin, sitting us down. When Cyrus sat, his fist bumped the table, making it vibrate under my own hands. His silver eyes were full of rage. "What are you doing here? You think you can just waltz in here and say 'Hi'?"

I could clearly see the goddess in front of us was scared of Cyrus. "I just came to say sor-" "Sorry! That's even more funnier!" Cyrus started laughing. "Did you even care? Did you?" The immortal started stuttering. "W-well, y-yes, of c-course I did!" Cyrus' silver eyes calmed down a little, and he leaned back in his chair. "Then why? Send the Hunt against every single one of your children. The boys' deaths were the worst. They showed no mercy. The girls' death, they even let some go! So. Tell. Me. _Why._"

Cyrus' robot eye was gleaming, even though the cabin light was dim. Better get that fixed soon. "I don't know, I was scared. Your father is the one that made me swear. Do you know who your father is?" Cyrus shook his head. "Your father caused this all. He was the reason why, I loved him, but he didn't love me back. Cyrus, your father is Orion." _Orion? _Wait. Doesn't that make me his uncle? No, wait, I'm not a son of Poseidon anymore. Forgot about that for a second.

"You said you were a virgin goddess!" "We didn't exactly have sex...you were a brain child. I don't know how, but you are." Cyrus didn't look shocked. He just sat there, silent. I decided to speak. "Why do you care about him, out of all kids, and how do we know you care?" "I care because...because..." Artemis was looking down at her shoes, and Cy was fuming. "So you don't care? I want you to look me in the eye, and swear to the Styx that you care!" Artemis met Cyrus' eyes. "I...I swear to the River Styx that I care about you, more than any of the others."

I felt awkward now, this seemed like a mother-son moment. "Perce, don't you dare leave." He must have known what I was thinking, because I didn't say it out loud. "Listen, mom," Artemis had a glint in her eyes at 'mom'"I need some time." Cyrus stood up and left. "He seems pretty upset. I should go help him." "Wait", Artemis stopped me, "Make sure he knows, that I'm honestly sorry, I didn't mean to put him through all this." Artemis disappeared in a silver flash, and I walked out of the cabin.

I walked towards the deck when I heard footsteps. I turned around, but something hit my head before I did, knocking me out.

* * *

**Ian's POV **

"What's that?"

I heard Aiden ask, and turned around, stopping the boat. A black portal was on the side of the boat. Sceptor stepped out. "Hey guys, I'm here to help you on the quest!" He noticed Autumn and introduced himself. "I'm Sceptor, son of Hades, and you're..." He stared at her eyes. "a daughter of Hyperion." Autumn nodded. "Autumn, daughter of you already know."

Sceptor grinned, snapped his fingers and the black portal disappeared. "I heard about the prophecy, decided I would join in." He took a seat at the back of the motorboat with a smoothie. "Continue on, don't let me bother you." I started the boat again. It seemed like hours, before we saw land. "I think I see land!" I saw a dock and headed towards it. "Darn it!", I yelled when I saw the 'Las Vegas' sign. "Well, it couldn't hurt. I heard about the Lotus Casino there once, they have some rooms we can rent." I nodded my head at Luke's suggestion.

I parked (?) the boat next to the dock before securing it in place. I saw the Lotus Casino and headed towards it. The casino's chips were gold, no other color. The ceiling looked like it was made of pure gold, the waiter and waitress' suits had gold on it. This was gold city. **(A/N: Who gets what happened?)**Almost everything was gold.

A man came up to us. "Lotus flowers?" **(What were those called? Too lazy to look at my book, so, yeah.) **All of us got some, and the next thing I remember is blackness taking over me.

* * *

**Cyrus' POV **

After I left the cabin, I hadn't heard from Percy since. "Hey, has anyone seen Percy?", I asked as I reached the rest. Alex shook her head. "You took him to the cabin, remember?" Oh right, mom. "Well, I stormed out, but wouldn't he have followed me or something?" "Well, there goes our key for this quest. What do we do now?"

"Try to find him?", Raven suggested. _You damn right we are. _"How? For all we know, he could be on Pluto!" **(I just noticed! Hades-Pluto Zeus-Jupiter Poseidon-Neptune Venus- Aphrodite (? I forgot.) Mars- Ares Saturn-Kronos Mercury-Hermes Uranus-Ouranos) **That was true, he could be anywhere in the galaxy.

"Land ho!", the announcer robot, well, announced. We all ran to the deck. There was this island, huge jungle trees, a beach that looked filled with seashells. We stopped the boat a good distance. **(Does anyone realize the prophecies now?) **I teleported everyone to the beach. Tony stepped up and pointed to our left. "Look! A hut!"

The hut looked like a bungalow, with a surfboard leaning against the bungalow. "Hello?" Nobody was there. This island was empty. Was this a new island, and a guy just came and left? A arrow hit my shoulder, making me fall against the sand, hitting my head on a seashell. I heard swords fighting, and someone getting the arrow out as softly and painlessly as they could. I could make out the blurry vision of a girl with blonde hair and green eyes swirling with magic.

Alex got the arrow out, but my shoulder felt worse. I couldn't move. My body felt numb. I felt a pressure on my shoulder and something wet. I heard Alex mumble something in Greek and I sprang up, my eyes working again. I saw the guy that shot me fighting with Tony and Raven, who both had a sword. I felt something in my hand.

I rose an eyebrow and opened it. A note and a pen.

* * *

**Hey Cyrus!**

**It's Percy, don't worry about me. I gave you Riptide to defend yourself, if you ever need to. Just uncap the pen and it'll turn into a sword. Celestial bronze. It'll always return to you. Keep it safe, Cy. I'm counting on you. I'm not kidnapped. I promise I'll [try] to meet up with you soon.**

** -Your awesome friend,**

** Perseus Jackson**

**P.S: I still want the pen back.**

* * *

I looked at the pen. A sword?

I uncapped it and it turned into a celestial bronze sword, like the one Percy always had. No wonder I keep seeing him with a pen whenever he's about to fight. This was the best timing too, since Tony and Raven were losing this battle, this guy was a good swordsman. I got up with Riptide. He saw me and smirked. He grabbed Raven and Tony. "One step, your friends die."

"We'll see about that."

I turned invisible and walked up to him, who kept looking in the spot I was. I grabbed Tony and Raven and pushed them to Alex. Tony had a bad slash on his leg and Raven on her back. He eyed my sword in realization. "That's Percy Jackson's sword. He'll kill you if he finds you with it." "He lent it to me, you idiot." The stranger put his sword down.

"I was his friend. Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus."

* * *

**Ian's POV **

Once again, I beat everybody at poker, winning the $750. The dealer dealt the cards again.

I looked over at the rest, doing their own thing. _Son, snap out of it! _

I'm nobody's son, I was an orphan. Stop lying. _No son, the Lotus Flowers! Stop eating them! _I ate another one. Too late for that. We checked in two rooms with my earnings. We would finish the quest tomorrow.

Little did I know by tomorrow, I would mean 2 weeks.

* * *

**Percy's POV **

I sent Riptide to Cyrus.

I looked back at the dark, midnight black eyes staring at me. "There. I'm done. When will you tell me the secret?"

Hades stepped out of the shadows. "Soon, right now we must go to a planet." _Read the Author's note for a spoiler!_

* * *

**I'm done! Yay! Look out for the new chapter I might post today! I'm planning on updating 4 times. Let's say...first 2 reviews get to know who Percy's rebirth is? Deal? Deal! (but you have to be logged in for me to PM you)**

**SPOILER ALERT:**

**There you have it, the prophecies were reversed. I spoiled it.**


	9. Chapter 9: I Fight A Octopus

**Disclaimer: So, you think I own Percy Jackson? What site am I on?**

**First of all, I'll answer Ckid7's questions.**

**1. Dude, Aiden wasn't in chapter 2.**

**2. Chapter 8...I forget, sorry.**

**Chapter 9: I Fight A Octopus**

* * *

**Cyrus' POV **

"You were a friend of Percy? How come I never saw you at camp?"

"Well, the 2nd war. The Princess Andromeda, you've heard of the ship, right?" All of us nodded. "Well, we were planning on blowing it up. Percy and I were sent to do it. We got caught, but I had tricked them. I went the other way, so they'd think I hadn't set the explosives yet. I did, and Kronos captured me. I made sure Percy got out, and I went down with the ship, but I didn't die. He thinks I did."

"So, anyone up for helping me set up a place for you guys to stay, if you do, this island is full of monsters." "Better than nothing", I told him. He nodded, agreeing with me. He gave me an axe, and I headed towards the trees.

* * *

_2 weeks later _

Charles and I had made a cabin, big enough for everyone. It had beds, weapons, and food, and George just did his own thing. I had still kept Riptide, the sword had saved my life a few couple times. Alex and Raven have been planning, and Tony has been getting the food and water. It was nighttime, and the only person missing was Alex and Tony. Raven said Alex had gone off on the beach, and Tony usually went alone, so we have no trace on where he is!

I was walking down the beach. Alex and Tony were asleep on the beach. No, they weren't together, there was a distance between them. I saw a tentacle go above the ocean. Ignoring it, I picked up Alex and Tony, brought them back to the cabin, and went to sleep. The next morning, Alex and Tony had no memory of what happened last night.

'I was just walking down the beach. I never fell asleep.', Alex had said.

'I'm the one to put someone to sleep, and I would've known if I had slept on the beach.", Tony had defended himself.

The owner of that tentacle must have been the cause of all this. Today was Friday, the day we all stayed up late, and sat around the campfire, telling stories, playing around, just relaxing. We had docked the boat right next to the beach, with stairs leading up, sometimes we'd find one or two monsters, but that was it.

* * *

**Alex's POV (See, I can be nice, no cliff-hangers from the last POV) **

Everybody gathered around at the campfire. Beckendorf came with a clipboard, tonight's campfire plans. "Well, we have canoeing, so let's go!" We had this lake close to our cabin, just the hill behind, and it was pretty big, and was a contest, every canoe has a button, it'll flip the person on it over and into the water, which we had to do until one person remained, powers allowed, but only once, good thing no kid here was a son of Poseidon. The holder for most wins was Tony, since he kept making people go to sleep.

I got in my canoe, which I always used. The game started and before Tony used his powers, I quickly chanted, "Fac dormientis carmine inutilis, et fac illud fails!" (Latin) Now his spell was useless. Cyrus (his cybernetic eye was water-proof) pressed the button on his canoe, and Tony fell face first into the water. Cyrus tried to get Charles, but Charles used his fire power to get the button, without getting the canoe on fire. Cyrus fell in, and that left me and Beckendorf. "So, ready to lose to me again?" I smirked, since I was good at spear and javelin throwing. "Nice try." I threw my paddle, and it hit the button, sending Beckendorf into the water.

"I win!" The boys resurfaced and groaned.

The next on the list was treasure searching. Little did I know, I was going to find something better than the treasure.

* * *

**Ian's POV **

These 2 weeks have been a money rain for me. $45,834. My cash card had infinity dollars. Everybody was rich. Ryder was an epic gambler. $2,257,425, that's more than I've ever seen someone have. That voice came back to me. _The quest! Percy! Me! Autumn! _Instantly my head snapped back to where I was. The Lotus Flowers! I ran to Autumn. "Autumn, we have to leave now!" "Ian, what's wrong?" Her eyes seemed glazed a bit. I tried to snap her out of it. "We need to leave! The quest!" Her eyes returned to normal. "What day is it?" I checked my phone, which I somehow got. "It's been 2 weeks!"

We dragged the others to the door, where a doorman stopped us. "Excuse me, is there something wrong sir?" He looked like he was from the nineteenth century. "Nothing, we're leaving." We ran out the door before one of those blasted Lotus Flowers got to us. The others were out of their dazes. "What...how long were we in there?", Sophie had asked. "2 weeks."

Ryder ran to the boat, and in a country boy accent, "We better get goin'!" He cleared his throat. "Sorry, I'm from Tennessee." We all did the same thing Ryder did, and this time, Raven and Ryder were in the front seats, Ryder starting the boat. "Attention passengers, watch out!" He sped forward. We didn't notice a something following us.

* * *

**Percy's POV, 2 weeks rewind button! (He's in his 2nd form, which is that blonde guy form)**

"Listen, Perseus, I need to tell you something, but maybe sometime later. We need to go to the planet called 'Vklos 47', it's really far, so you might need to use your powers." We were in a spaceship in no time. Skeleton astronauts were on the rocket. "Is that Neil Armstrong?", I asked as I recognized one of the skeletons. "Yup!" We sat in a seat and put our seatbelts on.

_"3...2...1...Blast-off." _

The announcement cut off, making us blast off. I used my son of Chaos' powers to make us go faster. In normal time, it took 6 hours, but in space, it seemed like 6 centuries. Vklos looked like a big fat black planet, surrounded by black gas, looking like Saturn's rings. We headed towards it, and I braced myself for any pain. We passed through the atmosphere, I knew it had one, and I didn't see black. I saw a beautiful city. It was a planet fit for living.

There was a castle, a regular looking castle without the moat full of alligators. The bridge was open, letting people roam free. We landed in a park. The skeletons dissolved as soon as sunlight hit them, and Hades and I made our way out. People saw Hades and bowed down. "No need to bow." They got up, but this time their eyes were on me. I heard whispering about how I would never compare to some prince, Hades shouldn't have brought me, all that stuff.

A boy my age came forward. He had brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. His brown hair on the front of his face just went straight up, not even touching his face. Just going above his face a tiny bit. He had white royal armor, and a black cape. Exactly like a prince. "I'm Prince Jayden. Who are you? You know what? Never mind, what are you doing with Hades?" His eyes held jealousy and anger. I opened my mouth to speak. "Never mind that!" He turned to Hades and bowed. "N54ice to see you today Hades, but why are you here?" Talk about a hypocrite and kiss-up all in one! Guess someone asked for a 2 for 1 special.

Hades ignored his eyes. "I needed Perseus to see this planet. I fear something is going to happen, and Perseus should be here to help." One of the people stepped up and talked. "Why do we need him? We have good trained people on this planet. Make him go against our best fighter, Prince Jayden!" Hades was going to object, but my and Princess here beat him. "Let's go."

They gave Jayden this awesome sword, no doubt made of Imperial Gold. I didn't have Riptide, shit. I summoned a duplicate of Riptide, just that it wasn't exactly as good as Riptide. Jayden eyed my sword. "Ho-" This time I cut him off. "No time. Less talking, more fighting." He tried to slash my chest, but I just slid back. He summoned lightning. Son of Zeus. Jayden smirked, not thinking I would survive. He threw it at me. I didn't want to spoil I was a son of Chaos, so I just went dodged it. I stabbed his arm, succeeding. He stumbled back, not expecting me to just cut him.

He tried lightning again. I let him hurl it towards me. At the last second, it stopped and just disintegrated, not effecting me. "You got lucky, this one won't be." He summoned a _huge _lightning bolt. All around us, people murmured, "He's going to die." Guess now it's time to show them I'm a son of Chaos. Princess threw it at me, but I caught it and threw it back, hitting him straight in the chest, falling down.

He got back up immediately, seriously, this guy reminded me of Shane. Arrogant, cocky, and has a ego the size of 5 universes, no, bigger than that. "You're also a son of Zeus?" Seeing that, he decided to just charge at me, since lightning won't work. "You might wanna just fall down and kneel.", I said using charmspeak. He instantly fell to his knees. I decided to stop and he jumped up, trying to behead me.

_Cling! Clank!_ The sound of the sword breaking on impact and and falling onto the dirt. "River Styx..." He muttered, figuring out. A villager threw him a Stygian Iron sword. Seriously, this is cheating! He tried to stab me, now that he knows I'm invulnerable, not caring about my mortal point. I grabbed hold of his arm, lighting it on fire, making him drop him sword. "Fire! Fire!" A villager ran up and gave him a glass of water. _Freaking Seriously! Give up! _"Seems you are a son of two gods?" I shook my head. "Guess again." Earth hands sprouted from the ground and held Princess in place.

I walked up to him. "Yield?" He looked at me. "Yield. Who are you?" I stepped back and mock bowed. "Percy Jackson, son of Chaos." He stared in complete awe. Every villager got on their knees. I looked confusingly at Hades. "No need to bow, guys, Percy doesn't like being treated specially. He's just here to speak with the king."

Knights ran up to me, escorting me and Hades towards the castle, into a huge room filled with regular modern day items. "Who is this peasant?", the king asked bored. "He's not a peasant, and _HE _can hear you!", my eyes were probably glowing, but I didn't care. The king didn't look the bit fazed. "Demigod, who are you?", he asked glaring at me for disrespecting him.

I didn't need to answer. A knight came up and whispered in his ears, the king's eyes widening. "My apologies, Perseus! I didn't know!" He got out of his throne to bow, but Hades told him the same thing to the villagers to him. "Ah, yes, what is the matter?", he asked looking at Hades, and sometimes to me. Hades started explaining on how he thinks this planet is connected to some prophecy, when somewhere in the middle, a guy jumped out. "Pope of Awesomeness in the house!" Princess ran in. "Sorry, this is my cousin, still very young.", Jayden explained quickly, before dragging him away.

_Go after them_, a voice in my head said. I did as directed and found myself alone with him. "Hey! My name is Kyle, like I said, Pope of Awesomeness!" I felt the need to tell him everything. So I did, including this one prophecy I don't remember hearing, but it popped into my head "The prophecy is like this :

_A son of Chaos and friends shall travel to a unknown place,_

_a island of unknown challenges they will face._

_One shall get lost along the way,_

_because a god of the underworld has something to say._

_Travel to a new planet he shall,_

_to find a royal of the prophecy,_

_that'll make it clear so he could see._"

Kyle looked like he was thinking. " I can help! You and your friends set out on a journey to a random place, in hopes of it being the right place." That was right. "You were the one that they assumed got lost." I guess. "You traveled to this planet." Is this guy psychic? "You found me, technically I am a royal." Seriously! "and I'm making it clear to you, that you need to go back to wherever you came from! I feel like Olympus is about to be attacked. I have a feeling that you and some other person will be the only hope of Olympus. I dreamt about this one time. You need to go back to Earth. Maybe, if you come out alive, visit me?" He ran away.

Go back to Earth? Got it.

I went back to the room I was previously in, and dragged Hades. "I've got the information, thanks, but we're leaving." I could've left him there and teleported out, leaving him for 6 centuries, but I wouldn't.

* * *

_6 hours later... _

We landed in...Las Vegas?

Hades left me alone. Such a nice guy, right? I saw Ian and the others. Maybe they can help. They went on a motorboat, and I followed them, how? A shark. Every once in a while, the shark had to slow down because he was quicker. I felt a net wrap around me, and pulled me out. "Percy!" They all crushed me in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

I turned to them. "We got an island to visit."

* * *

_2 weeks later... _

Apparently, the motorboat was almost out of fuel, and the island was far away.

We reached the island really early. They must be asleep. We were walking through the forest when I saw Tony. I wanted it to be a surprise and we all hid behind, on, below trees. I climbed on the tree, and as soon as he ran over, I we all fell asleep, the last thing I remember is Tony continuing to run and the impact of the ground.

* * *

**Alex's POV **

Treasure searching is just about finding stuff, the person that finds the best, wins, and right now, I'm wishing I had picked up that golden bracelet, but no, I thought I would find something better. I saw some bodies on the forest ground, and got prepared before going in and shine my flashlight on them. No way.

No _freaking _way.

I'll win for sure. I went to wake them up. Oh, I'd love to see the look on their faces.

* * *

Percy and the rest went and hid behind random trees, and Cyrus, Beckendorf, Raven, and I gathered around the campfire. Raven got the golden bracelet I found earlier. "You forgot this.", she said smirking. Tony had a sword, which had the word Heracles, Cyrus had a 48-carat diamond ring, and Beckendorf settled for a locket.

"Well, Alex? Care to explain?" I smirked and nodded. "I don't have treasure. I have something _way _better." I clapped my hands, signalling them to come in. When they did, Cy, Raven, and Beckendorf's jaws dropped. "So...I win?" I couldn't help but joke. We heard a water splash, getting wet. The fire went out. "Wha-" _thud __thud thud thud thud thud thud_. Sounds of bodies dropping filled my ears. A light glowed, and I turned to see Autumn's eyes glowing, giving us light. I turned to watch in fear as a giant octopus came out of the water. Let me repeat- we're screwed up. Did I mention it was _giant?_ No? Well, that's because it wasn't just giant, it was the size of a giant! Ryder, Raven, Beckendorf, the Sulkins, and Percy were passed out on the sand because the smoke coming out of the octopus' tentacles.

* * *

**Ian's POV **

Percy was out cold, so I had to fight this big behemoth.

I got Timus out ready. "Hey! Tentacruel **(A/N: Eh? Eh? Get it? The reference? Forget it.)**, over here!" The behemoth turned to me, and tried to spray me, but I used the wind to push it away. Alex, Autumn, and Sophie were helping the passed out people, Luke and I were side to side, Sceptor, Cyrus and some guy with shaved brown hair was handling the other monsters this giant octopus had somehow summoned. The octopus looked at Luke and made a sound like a whale. _Urrrrrrggggggggghhhhhh _**(A/N: I dunno.) **Another big behemoth came. Wow, you know what? I woke up this morning hoping to face two octopuses that can knock people out.

Such a lucky guy, right?

Luke pulled out his sword and both of us sprang into action. I hacked at my own octopus, but it managed to move. It turned smaller. When I swung at its head. I lit my sword on fire. "Woah! Ian! Watch out!" I turned around just in time to see Luke be thrown at me, knocking us both unconscious .

* * *

**Sceptor's POV **

I saw Ian and Luke unconscious.

"Hello, brother. Miss me?" I turned around. "Heptor.", I said in the coldest voice I've ever used. "Same as always. Heard you became a commander of a Chaos group. Lugia. Our mom's name. Why do you still honor father? Kronos will win. The Golden Age will come, and you can't stop it without the sons of Chaos." Heptor grabbed the unconscious people, pushing Alex, Autumn, and Sophie to the side. (So he took the Sulkins, Beckendorf, Raven, Ryder, Percy, Luke, and Ian.)

Cyrus, George (Don't ask how I know his name, I just do.), Autumn, Alex, Sophie, and I tried to stop him, but he teleported away.

With the important brothers who are supposed to be Olympus' last hopes.

We're doomed.

* * *

**Hey, how'd you like that. I decided to end it off here, because tomorrow...I'll be updating twice! The second chapter tomorrow will be the best, I'll try to make it about 6,000? Can't promise you, but I'll try! It won't be the last chapter, don't worry. I might start a continuing new story, with a new plot or something like that.**

**So...Heptor's pretty evil, huh? (gets hit by a hammer)**

**P.S: If I forgot anyone in scenes, please forgive me, it's hard to keep up with 14 characters. Well, hasta la vista!**


	10. Chapter 10: Saving Aiden and Ryder

**Disclaimer: **

**Random Stranger: Tell me a lie!**

**Me: I own Percy Jackson!**

**There you have it! I do not own Percy Jackson. Yet.**

**Chapter 10: Saving Aiden and Ryder**

* * *

**George's POV **

This guy came up to me. "Sceptor, I know you're George, now we have to leave this island _now_."

We went back on the cruise-looking ship thing. Sceptor got rid of the captain robot as we all went on. I was on a ship with strangers, besides Cyrus and Alex of course. The boat started moving the same direction we came from. "Where are we going?", I yelled, hoping he could still hear. He looked at me, and the speakers went on. "Camp Half-Blood."

I've never heard of that place anywhere. Alex must have sensed my confusion, because she told me what it meant. "It's this place for Greek demigods." I could see in her eyes she hated this place.

**Aiden's POV**

I woke up to vibrating.

We were on a strange van. (The kidnapped people) You could clearly see the driver was Heptor. "Sleep well?" "Did _you _sleep well after I beat you?" Something flashed in Heptor's eyes. "I wouldn't say that if I were you, _son of Chaos__._" He said 'son of Chaos' as if it were poison.

We reached this old hunk of a junk he called a base. It smelt like rotten eggs next to garbage on a hot summer day, just worse. He and some guys pushed me and Ryder into a room and onto chairs and strapped us to the chairs using ropes. "You won't get away with this.", I grumbled when me, Ryder, and Heptor were alone. "You're right. I won't." He turned around. He grabbed a chair and sat in front of us and chuckled lowly. "We took a lot of your friends, and separated them. You really think they can find that before Gaia rises? I still know we won't get away with this. You guys just won't stop stooping and trying!" Ryder growled at Heptor. "If you know you'll lose, why'd you try?"

Heptor stood up. "That's a very smart question, many answers to that question. Pride, they're more powerful. Many reasons. I never wanted to be evil. Sceptor never told you? Our mother- the Olympians kill her, for the same reason they killed Maria Di Angelo. I just have one question to ask you, and I think you should know the answer." He paused, and walked towards the door before turning around.

"The Olympians. The Titans. Which one is truly the evil side? There you have it. My answer for fighting. Revenge, Justice, Balance." He closed the door, leaving.

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

_"The Olympians. The Titans. Which one is truly the evil side?" _

I shook my head clean of that thought. The titans are evil, right? Gods, help me.

Titans. Titans. Titans. They're evil. But the Olympians kill innocent people, being cowards and hiding behind their children. No! I will not join. Revenge on my dad. Justice for everyone. Balance, and not just for the so called 'Great Olympians'. I will not join. I don't have to join just to agree. Hopefully. "Ry, you okay? You seem tense." I snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh y-yeah. Nothing to worry about."

_Nothing for **you **to worry about. _

* * *

**Sceptor's POV **

We were almost to Camp Half-Blood.

When we got there, Chiron was waiting for us. (I used to come to Camp) "Great! You- where's the rest?" I scowled as I recalled the memory. "My brother Heptor, is hosting Kronos, and he took them. I came here to confront the Oracle." Chiron nodded in understanding, but stopped us when we were about to go to the Big House. "Wait, there's this kid, he could be very useful. **(Would you guys believe if I promised no more OCs that join in for a while after this one? In this story at least...) **He lives in Nashville, Tennessee, Armstrong Orphanage." **  
**

"How could he be useful to us?" "Well, he already knows about the gods, we can't take him here because they haven't built his dad's cabin. It's a work-in-progress." Hmm, interesting. "I'll go to get him." Chiron beamed. "Great, we'll have a satyr ready." I shook my head. "No need. I can shadow travel, I'm a son of Hades." Before he could react, I ran out of camp and shadow traveled to Nashville.

Armstrong Orphanage was huge. I only felt a bit woozy because Tony and Aiden have showed me a way to resist sleeping. I made my way through town, looking like an average guy, since I only had white jeans and a regular green shirt and some red vans. I stood at the door of the orphanage. Wait. Wouldn't it look weird. Guess I have to do it the hard way. I ran to the back of the building. If only Cyrus were here, he would climb these walls. I should have asked for help before leaving. I would shadow travel, but the thing is, I know I don't get fazed, but my powers get fazed and have to regenerate.

I looked around, making sure no mortals were watching me. There was only a black fence. I summoned two pickaxes (I use them for climbing, don't judge me! You mortals park in driveways and drive in parkways!) and started climbing up the wall. I heard some chattering on the fourth room. I steadied myself on the balcony, which was separated by a door, nobody noticed me. I saw a redhead bullying a 16-year-old looking kid. The 16 year old had blonde hair, normal and untouched in the middle, but on the sides were shaved down a bit, but not entirely. The blonde had some white streaks in it.

He reminds me of a god. The god of the wind. Who was it? Aileo? No, Aiulry? Aeolus! Yes! He's a son of Aeolus.

I busted in through the door. I grabbed the redhead and pushed him to the wall. I know this is harsh, but bullying isn't in my 'okay' book. I punched him in the rib cage, making sure it's broken. I nailed him in the stomach and kneed him in the crotch, letting him slide down the wall in pain. I couldn't care less. I kicked him in the head, and his head rolled over to the side, eyes closed. He wasn't dead. He's lucky.

I turned to the blonde. "Sceptor. Son of Hades. That's all you need to know. Who are you?" The blonde narrowed his eyes at me. "Bradious, call me Brady or Brayden and I'm a son of Aeolus. What do you want from me? After seeing you beat up Kevin, I wouldn't want to get on your bad side." He paused and licked his lips, staring at me dead in the eye. "And you don't want to get on mine."

I made a 'follow me' sign with one finger and he nodded, agreeing with me. I made my way onto the balcony, him following and closing the door behind me. I felt my powers come back and wrapped one arm around Brayden's shoulder. I walked towards the ceiling, the scene in front of us changing into Camp. Brayden didn't look fazed. He probably saw this already. I led Brayden to the gang, who were sitting at the table Ian forgot to get rid of. "Hey guys, this is Brayden or Brady, son of Aeolus, Brayden, this is Autumn, Sophie, Alex, Cyrus, and George." He grinned happily at everyone.

Cyrus looked at me as if to ask 'Well, are you going to invite him or not?'. Oh right. "Hey Brayden, would you like to go on a quest with us?" He looked at me weirdly. "What type of quest?" "To save the sons of Chaos and our friends." He seemed to think about it before nodding vigorously. Would we need the Oracle? A skeleton hand popped out of the ground with a note. Heptor. I grabbed the note and kicked the skeleton hand, shattering it.

* * *

_Hello my not-so-dear coward brother._

_As you may still remember, I captured your friends. I'm making a deal with you. I shall give you hints, and you have 1 week to get all of them. The remaining- too bad, so sad. You must miss that son of Apollo and that son of Morpheus, correct? Well, good, because they're the first ones._

_1st hint: This one is easy, but don't expect the rest to be. _

**_Old memories fill my mind,_**

**_about what we left behind._**

**_Our shelter as kids,_**

**_the home we left in the mids._**

* * *

I tried to figure it out. Our shelter as kids! Our first house, in the MIDwest!

"Guys, get ready, we're going to Minnesota."

* * *

I tumbled and steadied myself on a tree. Shadow traveling a lot of people takes a lot of energy. "Everyone have a weapon? Brayden! I forgot about your weapon!" Brayden gave me a reassuring smile and showed me a shotgun. "This gun is made of iron and shoots celestial bronze bullets, which produces in this particular jacket. Let's keep on moving."

It's been so long since I've seen this place. The sun was shining brightly, so either Ryder or Apollo. I walked down the hill we appeared on. All this looked familiar. I saw a shop and a smile broke out on my face. It was the laundromat. I ran into there as quick as I could. There he was, he was in his 30's. "Alejandro?" He turned around, revealing a man with a black goatee, with surfer hair and hazel eyes. "Sceptor! My boy! I haven't seen you in a while! How's Heptor?" You see, he was one of those 'see through the Mist' mortals. I used to always come here.

"I'd rather not answer that, but I happen to forgot where my house is." Alejandro looked around and dragged us to his car, leaving the laundromat with only one helper to take care of it. "It must be important, eh?" His voice sounded more Mexican as he started the engine. After the long drive to my house, I busted out the car door and ran to the door of the house.

I kicked the door down. The rest ran in after me. I looked around. The house was the same as always. Heptor and I had built this by ourselves, and Alejandro took care of the expenses. I walked over to a picture hung on the wall. It was the whole family. _Family. _We weren't one anymore. I walked to my bedroom, and the door creaked open easily.

In front of me were Ryder and Aiden, looking relieved I was here. Cyrus used one of his two combat knifes and slashed open the ropes. When they were all on the floor, Ryder stood up, rubbing his wrists. "Thank the gods. It was getting hot in here." Aiden noticed Brayden. "Who's he?" I was going to answer, but Brayden beat me. "Bradious. Call me Brady or Brayden, I'm the son of Aeolus." Aiden introduced him and Ryder. "I'm Aiden, son of Morpheus. He's the annoying son of Apollo." Ryder smacked him on the head, receiving a cry of both pain and annoyance from Aiden.

* * *

**Heptor's POV **

I watched my brother rescue that son of Apollo and that son of Morpheus. I grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote down the next clue. I looked back at all the demigods I've captured. I pointed at the son of Hephaestus and daughter of Tartarus. Two guards came and dragged them out. I looked back at the house and a tear strayed loose on my face.

This is what it has come to brother.

I turned to the Reins kid. I put a chip in his ear. A guard came and dragged Ian off to where the other two guards went with the other two.

I stared at my brother, impressed slightly. From a regular kid to a Chaos commander.

A guard came up to me "Are we going to kill the remaining ones?" I shook my head. "Huh? No, no, no, such great powers. I'll drain them dry." The remaining people's eyes widened in fear.

"Play my game brother, brother, we'll see who wins in the end."

* * *

**Well, I have nothing to say, so yeah, hope you enjoyed and, bye! **


	11. Chapter 11: The Game Gets Twisted

**Disclaimer: This is FAN FICTION.**

**Chapter 11: The Game Gets Twisted**

* * *

**Beckendorf's POV **

I stared at Raven as we were dragged, the look we exchanged said that we both knew what was going to happen. I noticed Ian next to us and he had a weird expression on his face. A evil expression.

* * *

**Aiden's POV **

We were chilling out next to the car, which Sceptor instructed us to do and wait for a hand to pop out of the ground.

That's normal, right?

Turns out Ryder and Brady have met and they were chatting away. After a while, a skeleton hand did pop out with a note. I grabbed it and read it.

* * *

_Excellent job. Bravo, and under a day too. Don't you miss that son of Hephaestus and that daughter of Tartarus? Good._

_2nd Hint: _

_**The portal to escape Hell,**_

_**can hold a lot as you can tell,**_

_**the place to rescue your friends,**_

_**but watch out for the surprise at the very end.** _

* * *

A surprise? This wasn't going to be good.

Sceptor ran over once he saw me with the note. He read it and he paled. "A surprise.", he murmured softly. "Okay, we have to go back to New York. Cyrus, do you think you can teleport all of us?" He nodded but then he fell to the ground, holding his eye. The note scrambled up into new letters.

* * *

_Nice try. Now little robot eye here can't teleport until the end of the week. Prevents you from cheating. _

* * *

Sceptor glared at the piece of paper. A black helicopter landed right in front of us. Chaos was flying it. He smiled at us and disappeared, leaving the helicopter. Well, the day is saved! Sceptor ran onto the helicopter followed by the rest of us. I sat in the front seat with Sceptor. "Where are we going?" Sceptor held a blank look. "We're going to Tartarus again.

* * *

**Heptor's POV **

Darn Chaos! Darn Sceptor always being the smarter brother. My surprise should hold them back. Then again, they had 9 people, and I only sent 1. Should I send Perseus? No, too risky, they could capture both sons of Chaos and I'd be doomed. This was _my _game, and my brother was winning. I had a plan.  
Steal their wizard. Alex, daughter of Hecate. I knew exactly how to get her.

* * *

**Alex's POV **

We were all on the helicopter, and it was night. Most of the people on the helicopter had fallen asleep. I didn't because I felt like something bad will happen. "Alex, go to sleep, I can watch myself and this helicopter. Trust me." I closed one eye at first, and slowly made my way to two, falling asleep a lot quicker than I expected.

_Dream _

_"_Hey sweetheart." My eye twitched. "What are you doing here?", I growled at him. His eyes widened and stepped back. "Hey, woah, don't you miss your boyfriend?" I resisted the urge to just pin him down and murder him. "Boyfriend? You lost that title when you cheated on me." He stepped towards me and caressed my cheek. "She cheated on me, now I realize that you were the one." I pushed him away. " 'You were the one', my ass!' "

He smirked and leaned closer to me. "I know you still want me.", he whispered in my ear. It should have given me shivers, but it just got him a knee in the crotch. "Owwwiee!", he stepped back, hands on his private part. "What do you not like about me? I'm the perfect package." "No, no you're not." His eyes flared, and a sword was in his hands in no time. Oh, so he gets a sword and I don't?

This is so fair. _It's your dream. Not his. Not mine. Yours. He's powerless. _The voice in my head sounded like Percy's, but it was right. I thought about his sword disappearing, and it did. A Stygian Iron sword appeared in my hands. "You wouldn't kill me. You'd only hurt me." "Wrong." I brought my sword up, about to erase him from my dream when I got jerked down.

_Dream End _

"The- helicopter- is- crashing!" Sceptor tried to make the landing safer, but it just wouldn't work. Pause. The helicopter stopped. "Wha?!" Ryder looked at Sceptor, who wasn't doing anything. Brayden was. The helicopter slowly made its way to the ground, landing safely and softly, nobody getting hurt. "One of the perks of being the son of an air god. Good thing this helicopter wasn't that heavy.", Brayden explained grinning.

I recognized the place. Where the Chaotic Portal of Tartarus 'spat' us out. "Perfect landing spot.", Sceptor grinned. He walked towards the middle. How did he know these things, he wasn't even there with us. Sceptor closed his eyes, using his son of Hades powers. A portal opened in the air, and Ryder and Brayden were the first ones to cross over. "Catch you on the other side!" They both went through. The rest stepped through too. The crystal ball man stared at us funny. "Weren't you guys here the other day?" "Let us out of this cage!", Sceptor bellowed at the ball. The ball man shrank back in his..ball?

The cage was gone. We ran through the path, and sure enough, Beckendorf and Raven were tied up on the ground. Cyrus rushed to cut the ropes. "This might take a little while, 5 minutes max. This rope is extra hard." "I beg your differ, you're not going anywhere.", a voice said. We turned around. Ian was standing there, in all his glory. Oh gods. The worst part? We were running out of air.

* * *

**Heptor's POV **

The 'Alex's Dream' thing may not have worked, but the Ian thing did. We had given Beckendorf and the daughter of Tartarus air masks, but the others were losing air. The son of Chaos summoned a gas mask and put it on. I think I just won the game.

Sceptor and this kid with blonde hair and white streaks were the only ones still fighting it, the rest were coughing on the floor. Very powerful. The boy didn't even seem fazed he didn't have air. Sceptor was a son of Hades, he was used to this. Sceptor grabbed his sword and whispered something to the boy. **(A/N: Which was "I'll go in, you just shoot when there's a chance.") **The boy stepped a distance away. Ian and Sceptor started fighting.

The blonde kid was having trouble trying to shoot without my brother getting hurt, but then he too started coughing. Only Sceptor and Ian remained. Sceptor was doing fairly well. Ian tried to stab Sceptor in the eye, but Sceptor hit the blade back so hard the central ridge of Ian's sword hit him in the face, the chip in his ear falling out.

"No!" My plan had backfired. They have a son of Chaos on their side now! He summoned gas masks for everyone and put them on. They untied the daughter of Tartarus and the son of Hephaestus. I grabbed another piece of paper. They only had three people to get. Darn it! I wasn't giving up Perseus yet. I pointed at Luke, the former host of Kronos. I was no longer sending two at a time. I looked between Perseus and the other son of Morpheus. I knew what to do.

* * *

**George's POV ****(Bet you forgot about him, didn't you?) **

We got back to the overworld after threatening the crystal ball.

I dusted dirt off myself and saw the others heading towards the woods and I followed them and ran besides Cyrus. "Where are we going?", I whispered to him. "Camp Half-Blood, the place where demigods like you go." I nodded. How come I was never sent there? We walked until there was a barrier, but they just walked through, I did the same and it worked.

Camp wasn't that amazing. It looked like a normal camp, except there were classes that helped you murder monsters. All around campers were fighting, both weapons and words. Another skeleton hand shot out of the ground with another note, and Alex grabbed it before Sceptor.

* * *

**Alex's POV **

I grabbed the note from the hand and read it.

* * *

_You're not as dumb as I thought. You're reading this, aren't you daughter of Hecate? Well, no, this isn't for your 'lover'. This is for the Luke kid._

_3rd Hint: _

_**Travel to the place the Olympians cherish,**_

_**but watch out or else you shall perish.**_

_**Your target lies beneath the wise,**_

_**watch out, because there will be spies. **_

* * *

Spies? This will be good.

Sceptor came up and read it. His eyes held confusion. "The place the Olympians cherish. Is it Olympus?" George came up to us. "Only one way to find out." We all went to the Empire State Building and we went to the guy at the front desk. "600th floor." He looked up. "Nice joke, kids, but can't fool me." George grabbed the front of the guy's shirt. "Listen here-" George looked at the guy's nametag. "-Trevor. You're going to give us the key, unless you'd like to get fried by a son of Chaos.", George pointed at Ian with that last word, who lit his hands ablaze. Trevor stared at Ian in fear.

"O-oh yeah, t-the 600th floor, yes, h-here's the key." He handed Ian the key, who gave him a evil smile, making Trevor shiver. We went into the elevator. The music was absolutely horrible. I dreaded even coming here in the first place.

When we got to the 600th floor, the elevator opened, revealing the beautiful architecture of Olympus. I rolled my eyes, Percy told me his ex-girlfriend who betrayed him was the Architect of Olympus. Oh how I wanted to put a stick through that girl right now. We walked to the throne room, which was far if I may say so myself.

* * *

**3rd Person POV **

The gang walked through the throne room. The only Olympians there were Hestia and Artemis. Cyrus was glaring at Artemis. The Hunt was there, glaring at Cyrus back. The gang forgot about the spies, thinking they weren't there. Oh, how wrong were they! "Lady Hestia and Artemis, we are just here for Athena's throne.", Sceptor said calmly, not afraid the goddesses might blast him to pieces.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him, the Hunt notching their arrows. "Do so. One bad move and the Hunt will shoot." Instead of Sceptor, Cyrus and Ian went up to Athena's throne. Ian, because he hoped his step-mother wouldn't dare blast him for touching her throne, and Cyrus because he wanted to see if Artemis dare let the Hunt shoot arrows at him. Cyrus put his right ear to the bottom of the throne and heard mumbling and he looked at Ian.

Ian looked around the bottom, falling into a tiny hole, which was able to let the trapped person go in the throne and out safely. The spies watched closely. Spy 1 whispered to the other spy. "Is it time?" "Not yet. Wait until they get Luke." Spy 1 nodded, understanding the situation. Ian walked into the throne, which luckily was huge so he had more room. Luke was tied up on a chair, knocked out.

Ian ran up to aid Luke, when Luke was free, he dragged him out of Athena's throne and up the hole, and dropped Luke on the ground gently. Luke started waking up, but the spies finally revealed themselves.

"Isn't this nice, Tony?", the one with the face of Percy Jackson said.

* * *

**Sorry, I said this would have 6,000 words and be up yesterday, but I ran out of time. Again, sorry, and the next one would be up in a bit.**


	12. Chapter 12: Rebirth

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan?**

**Stranger: Yes.**

**Me: I'm a girl.**

**Chapter 12: Rebirth**

* * *

**Ian's POV **

My brother and Tony were standing in front of me.

I remembered the chips, that must be the cause! Why would Heptor send Tony _and _my brother, when he knows we could help them now? Is he dumb? The world may never know! Percy held his hand out, and a pen from Cyrus' pockets flew straight into his hands and Percy uncapped it, Tony had a sword too, but I knew it had some modifications to it. Cyrus and Sceptor were battling Tony, who was a _extremely _good swordsman.

Luke was still recovering, and the rest had gone to aid Tony, who still took on everyone besides me and Alex and Sophie, who were aiding Luke. "So, we gonna fight or what?" I got Timus ready. The Stygian Iron sword was gleaming in the light. Riptide caught on fire and Percy tried to get my arm, and I parried it. I sent a blast of electricity through Riptide, which electrocuted Percy, but when the smoke cleared up, Percy was in his 2nd form. **(Just reminding you, it means the blonde kid.) **The chip Heptor put on him was much more visible. Brayden and George went over to help me. George had an arrow and was trying to shoot Percy, who was dodging them like a pro, and Brayden was having the same problem with the gun. (Who somehow found regular bullets that will just injure and not kill him.

I tried to sneak up on Percy when he was dodging, but one of George's arrows scraped my shoulder. Percy turned around, and was about to finish me, but another one of George's arrows caught Percy by his shirt and pinned him against the wall. George quickly shot another round of arrows, one on the other side of the shirt, and two in a position next to his ears so that if he moved, they would injure him. Brayden ran up and put his gun barrel next to Percy's head.

Percy didn't look effected, just annoyed and bored. A loud _thud _filled the room. I looked back to see the people who were fighting Tony on the ground, besides Aiden and Sceptor, and the two girls aiding Luke, who was starting to awaken. Brayden quickly did the same thing George did to Tony, who was now struggling against the wall, apparently the bullets were strong and then Brayden put his gun barrel back to Percy's head. My shoulder was bleeding, and I used some Apollo powers to heal it, since Ryder was fast asleep.

I remembered Artemis, the Hunt, and Hestia was here, and turned around to see the Hunt staring at George and Brayden in awe, Artemis looking at the asleep Cyrus in worry, and Hestia looking at Percy. Brayden finally noticed the chips and took them out of Percy's and Tony's ears, and they both relaxed. Percy looked at all the arrows pinning him down. Percy dissolved in the air and appeared in front of them. "Um, what happened?" Brayden and George said at the same time,"Long story."

Percy ran to Tony and got the bullets out. Percy and Tony realized where they were. They bowed to Hestia, but were to scared to stand in front of Artemis' throne, where the Hunt was, with their arrows still notched. Percy grinned mischievously. _Snap. _Their arrows snapped in half. The Hunt was now furious. There was a golden flash. Heptor was standing there. "I surrender, my brother. You may have won, but the game is never over." George nailed Heptor with an arrow in the face before he flashed out.

"Who was that?", a girl with electric blue eyes and black spiky hair asked. Percy glared at her. "None of your beeswax, _Grace_.", he even made the Hunt afraid with the tone he used. He started to leave and I had a vision. Percy had a crown on his head, in his 2nd form and was in awesome golden armor. I shook my head and he returned to normal. Olympus started shaking and Percy fell to the ground while he was at the door. A rocket landed inside the throne room, leaving a huge hole in the ceiling. A boy with with black hair ran out and hugged Percy. "Hey! It's you!" This kid with blue eyes and brown hair came out.

He looked around and saw Artemis, and I knew his next goal, and so did Percy. He started making his way to the Hunt. "Hey Princess!" The boy's head snapped to Percy and he growled. "It's _Prince Jayden_." "I know, you just act and look like a princess. " Prince Jayden looked like he wanted to just tackle Percy and beat him until Percy's dead, which is most likely impossible. Princess just stepped close to the Hunt, who was about to murder him. The 'Grace' girl shot Jayden with an arrow, followed by another dozen of them.

Cyrus, Ryder, Raven, Beckendorf, and pretty much everyone else woke up. Artemis' eyes brightened when she saw that Cyrus was up. "Why aren't you guys bowing down? I'm Prince Jayden of Vklos 47!" Was this guy always this selfish and greedy? Nobody seemed impressed. The black haired kid finally talked after releasing Percy from the hug. "Cuz, I'm regretting even bringing you." Princess shut up, and some people sighed of relief, two of them being me and Percy.

Percy walked out. "We best get to camp."

Not after I teach this kid a lesson.

* * *

**Alex's POV **

This Prince Jayden kid was a loser.

That was the first thing I thought when he said his name. When Percy left, I started thinking. _Was Percy like Mike? _No. He wasn't. Prince Jayden sure was. Ian still had Timus in his hand, so he attacked Jayden. Someone threw a sword at Jayden and he caught it. Jayden tried to parry Ian's sword, but unfortunately wasn't strong enough.

Jayden fell to the ground. "That was easy." Ian turned away and started heading towards the exit, and we followed him. We reached Camp, and saw Percy crowded. He looked mad. "You guys really think I would forgive you that easily? Think **again**! You guys want Shane, you can have him! He's just a coward anyway!" A guy with brown hair and eyes started talking. "We're sorry, Perce! We didn't mean it!" A kid with blonde hair and blue eyes started smirking like crazy. "Not my fault they want a true hero, I defeated an empousai with very little training! I bet I can beat you in a few seconds." Percy started laughing. "I'd like to see you try."

This kid, who I knew was Shane, started swinging wildly with a sword, he didn't even hold it right. Percy used a disarming technique and Shane dropped the sword. "A empousai? I beat one of the Kindly Ones and the Minotaur without _ANY _training, and you didn't even help pin the empousai! You just came, pushed me, and stabbed it."

Percy met my eyes, and walked to the Chaos cabin, which was still there. I saw Lily, who was 10 years old now, Chaos might have sped her aging up. She ran after her dad while the campers just stood there, looking at the ground. Cyrus and I ran in the direction Percy and Lily ran. When we were inside the cabin, we saw Lily hugging Percy, who was returning the hug.

They noticed us and separated. "It's the pirate!" She dragged Cyrus out, happy as ever. "So, still mad at camp?" Percy nodded grimly. "Why wouldn't I be?" I went and stood next to him. I have to admit, he looks cute in his 2nd form. His green eyes sparkled, and his blonde hair messed up. "I feel like a god." I rose my eyebrow, telling him to continue. "It's like I have a Roman and Greek form. Greek makes me more relaxed and laid back and Roman makes me more risky and easy to get mad." Now that I think back on it, during the fight, before Percy was in his 2nd form, he didn't seem like he wanted to hurt Ian, but 2nd form in, and he was trying to murder Ian.

"That's weird.", was all I said. Percy agreed with me. Ian came in along with Autumn. "We need to report back to Camp Kronos. See you next time, bro." Sophie, Tony, Aiden, Ryder, and Luke left with Ian and Autumn. "Alex, I get the prophecy now. When I was gone, I visited Vklos 47. That kid that hugged me helped me figure out some prophecy I didn't notice I knew :

_A son of Chaos and friends shall travel to a unknown place,_

_a island of unknown challenges they will face._

_One shall get lost along the way,_

_because a god of the underworld has something to say._

_Travel to a new planet he shall,_

_to find a royal of the prophecy,_

_that'll make it clear so he could see. _

I finally get it now. Everything in our prophecy didn't exactly come true. Everything in this did. I think that both our prophecies were mixed. Hades said he had something to say, but he never told me." Does everything have to be hard for us? "I know, all this is confusing.", we both turned around to see Heptor. Next thing we know, we're in a museum with Cyrus, Raven, George, Sceptor, Beckendorf, and Brayden. In front of us was Heptor, with pure gold eyes and a bunch of monsters behind him.

* * *

**Percy's POV **

Cyrus had his laser rifle, Raven with her dagger, George with his bow, Sceptor with his sword, Beckendorf with a sword too, and Brayden with the rifle, and Alex had a knife. I, of course, had Riptide.

All the monsters started attacking them while Heptor came for me. His weapon was a scythe. He tried to get my legs (again), but I jump up in time. Heptor summoned some skeletons, and I sent out a sound wave, knocking them down and breaking them. He tried doing it again, but before he could, I forced them back under the Earth.

An arrow sailed past me and into Heptor's face, like earlier. Heptor's cheek was bleeding golden ichor. Something else hit him, a bullet this time, and hit him in the eye. He swung his sword at my face, trying to give me the same pain. A cry of pain was heard, and I saw Cyrus, bleeding ichor like Heptor, because a hellhound got lucky. A silver flash was seen and Artemis and the Hunt was here. Artemis helped Cyrus and the Hunt shot arrows, trying to protect their mistress and her son.

That wasn't all the reinforcements, though. Dionysus flashed in, with the whole camp behind him, armed and with armor on, but the monsters seemed endless. Brayden had made a tornado right here in the museum. A lot of the monsters got thrown out of the museum, giving us an advantage. Princess and his knights came. The last of the reinforcement came almost right after. Camp Kronos. Kronos and Gaea are doomed.

Heptor saw all the reinforcements and had fear written all over his face, but still attacked me from behind. The sword met the back of my head, leaving a decent sized cut. I turned back anyways. No way I'm going down to this loser. Both of our swords met. Time to put my powers to use. Water poured in from the windows, drenching Heptor and also taking some monsters away from the army.

A hellhound was thrown at a Trident Coward statue. Serves him right. Heptor finally managed to disarm me. He put both his and my sword at my neck. The cool blades touched my skin, making me shiver. "Give up Percy Jackson. There's nobody to save you." Nobody realized Heptor had disarm me yet. I looked at the sword in the rock next to me. Realization hit me. "I'm not _just _Percy Jackson." His eyes filled with confusion. "What?" I was smiling like a mad man.

I grabbed the sword from the rock and pulled it out. "No! It can't be! He died and went to Elysium!", once he read the bold words on the platform next to it. The platform: **EXCALIBUR. **Every single being stopped fighting to look at the sword in my hand. I gripped the sword.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Chaos and rebirth of King Arthur."

* * *

**So! How'd you guys enjoy that? You finally know who Percy was the rebirth of! This would've been up earlier but my internet was messing up. Until next time! Remember to review whose POV you guys would like me to write in!**


	13. Chapter 13: Rebirth II

**Disclaimer: Haiku Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Rick Riordan does**

**I shall cry now. (I also suck at making haikus)**

**Chapter 13: Rebirth II**

* * *

**Hades' POV **

The rest of the Olympians were watching. Dionysus and Artemis had gone to help, but the rest would rather watch. I didn't feel the need to go because Sceptor was there to help, and not to mention Nico too. Percy pulled out the sword. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Chaos and rebirth of King Arthur." I was going to tell him, but I got caught up in Underworld problems.

I know, I know. _King Arthur? _Excalibur was a Stygian Iron sword. Arthur was also a demigod. In fact, he was a son of Ares. When King Arthur died, I made up a rumor that he went to Elysium. We kept him on hold for a while, when I felt a disturbance, I made the judges force Arthur to do rebirth. Zeus looked at me. "Percy's King Arthur? Why have we not heard of this? Percy's the only one, right?"

"Yes, Percy is King Arthur. You have not heard of it because I barely got a throne here, and I have told you. Twenty three times. You guys were just too bust arguing. Percy's not the only one that had a past life. In fact, two people do." Zeus and Poseidon leaned in. "Please do continue, are they with Percy right now?" I gave him a nod.

"They are also rebirths of important people, those two people are-"

* * *

**Percy's POV **

Pure silence.

Everybody was looking at me in shock. I took his chance and hit Heptor in the face, the fight stopped being on pause. "King Arthur, a great feat that is. It'll be a disappointment once you lose the war to me." His scythe almost got a lucky shot there. Almost isn't enough. Excalibur almost hit him a bunch of times. When Riptide hit him earlier, why didn't he die? "Why-" I summoned a shield and blocked a attack. "Didn't Riptide-" I jumped up when he swung at my feet, jumping onto the scythe. "Kill you?" I kicked him in the face, making me fall and him stumble back.

"Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze doesn't effect me. Stygian Iron does. Which, you got right there."

Excalibur was a Stygian Iron sword? Awesome! Heptor still had my sword. When he swung Riptide, in a quick move, I plunged Excalibur right in the rock and grabbed Riptide, kicking him in the chest and making him fly backwards leaving me with my rightful sword. Maybe if I try... Riptide turned into Excalibur. I love being King Arthur and a son of Chaos! Heptor ran towards me but a bone tripped him.

Sceptor and Heptor started fighting, making me go and help the rest. Excalibur was rocking it! It was like Riptide when I hit a monster. The group seemed to get stuck side-to-side. Ian was starting to use magic. He was chanting stuff I didn't even know. _Phew, _a group of hellhounds were stuck in a force field. _Phew,_ three empousa just fell into a hole in the ground, which covered itself after, making the three empousa stuck forever. "Retreat!" I saw Sceptor on top of Heptor with his sword pushing into Heptor's neck.

The monsters ran towards the exit and Heptor pushed Sceptor off and ran away. "My brother is King Arthur!", Ian shouted suddenly, making me burst into laughter. "My brother is stupid!", I shouted, using the same tone he used.

Dionysus and the campers started to head back, looking back at me in respect. Weird. Dionysus never respects people. The Hunt was watching Cyrus, not knowing he was Artemis' son yet, in case he tried anything on their mistress. Cyrus adjusted his eyes to the light. "Huh?" Most of the Hunt giggled at his great vocabulary and the other part rolled their eyes.

"I think we should head back to camp. I have a feeling this isn't the end.", Kyle suggested.

* * *

**Ian's POV **

I was in the Chaos cabin in Camp Half-Blood. Camp Kronos was invited to stay here until the war was done, and I stayed up thinking. Earlier, I had no idea I could do those spells. A instinct took over and I started casting spells like crazy. I closed my eyes and started to doze off. If any of the Sulkins visit...

_Dream _

I was in a dark room. The only light was shining over a man in a cloak. I walked over to him, Timus ready. "No need. You hurt me, you hurt yourself. Kill me, you die. You need me, Ian." I had a desire to listen to him and put Timus away, turning it back into a watch. "Good job, Ian. We don't have enough time. Sleep is quick. One minute you're awake, the next you're sleeping.

The man looked up, showing purple swirls of magic as eyes and tan-ish hair that is straight in the back, and spiky in the front. He had tan skin, that blended with his hair. A staff with an orb appeared in his hand, and then turned into a wand. "King Arthur looked like Percy's '2nd form'. **(A/N: I don't know how any old time-y people look, just winging it. Of course they look old, but I want to make it a little more modern day stuff.) **. I knew Percy was King Arthur the whole time. I was trying to send you hints."

The image when Percy was walking away.

"Who are you?", I snarled at him, afraid he's an enemy. "Remember, your life source depends on me. Dreams are powerful, especially when you're dead and visit someone in a dream. Erased from existence forever." I seriously had no idea what he meant. My life depended on him? "Ian, you have no idea. I suspected that. Maybe this can help." The wand pointed at me, my head hitting the floor, my body numb.

_This is what his spell did: _

I was in a castle. The same man was in front of me, in chains and in a wizard robe. A woman was in front of him, glaring.

The scene shifted.

The man was next to King Arthur.

The scene shifted, again.

The man was looking in a book, a spell book to be specific.

Again.

A gravestone. The man had died. Wait.

_I woke up from his spell. _

I jumped up. "Wait. You're..."

The man grinned. "Yes, I'm Merlin. You're my rebirth."

_Dream End_

I woke up sweating and panting heavily.

* * *

**Percy's POV (Only one more rebirth to go! Maybe next chapter or something. Or maybe this chapter. (Wink Wink) **

The morning sunlight hit my face.

There's my wake up call. I walked out, a bunch of campers were awake, and bowed down to me once they saw me. "No need to bow, really." The campers got up and continued on. "So, King Arthur, right?" I swirled around. Shane. I growled. "What do you want?" Shane got closer. "You don't deserve any of this. I do. I can prove it, fight in the arena. Now." I was eager, so I ran all the way there.

Shane walked to the middle, the campers stopping to look at him in pity, and he ignored them. I turned Riptide into Excalibur. Shane took out a rusty old sword and a bow. I mentally laughed at his selection. He charged, and I sidestepped him. He fell to the ground face down. He certainly didn't inherit Apollo's truth power. Fire spread around him. I used water to put it out and put my sword to his neck. That was easy.

He glared at me and walked away.

I realized I needed to change and went into my cabin. I came out with a white beanie, a white button up shirt (buttoned), a green shirt underneath it, black jeans, and black converse. **(A/N: I love converse and green.) **I was in my 2nd form, which I was told from dad in a dream that it was King Arthur's appearance as a kid. A lot of girls were staring at me while a lot of guys were glaring at me.

Breakfast was served, and I made a sacrifice to my dad. I walked to the table to see nobody there. I went to scratch the back of my head, but winced in pain as I remembered the slash. I didn't want to use Apollo's powers. It reminded me of Shane. "Fight! Fight! Fight", I heard the faint shouting from the Ares cabin. I expected as much.

I walked up to see Brayden in a tornado and Shane. Can that guy just stay out of a fight? I think not. I stood next to Alex. "What's happening?" Alex just shrugged and looked back. Blood is water, right? I focused my energy on their blood. They both stopped. I let Brayden go, but I kept Shane. Golden ichor poured out like a waterfall.

They finally noticed me. Shane wrinkled his nose at me. The girls started staring again, but drooling this time. Alex was glaring at the girls drooling. Chiron galloped next to us. "Return back to breakfast, nothing to see here! Leave!" I headed back to the table. Cheeseburgers. Cyrus sat next to me. "You're King Arthur." People were still shocked about that? Ian ran up and sat next to us. He started rambling about something, but I wasn't paying attention.

I was watching Alex, who was at the Hecate table and my eye twitched when a son of Aphrodite started hitting on her. "Percy!" Oh no! Annabeth Chase was walking towards me. She grabbed my shirt. I turned around and pushed her away. "Why are you even touching me yet _talking _to me?" Annabeth was taken back. "You're my boyfriend!" She kissed me and I pushed her and ran away.

* * *

**Alex's POV **

I was eating at the Hecate table while this guy from the Aphrodite table flirted with me.

Some girl with grey eyes and blonde hair went up to Percy. If that girl makes a move- she did. Percy pushed her away and ran out. Cyrus looked at me, which I knew he was trying to ask 'Who's going to go help him?' I stood up and the son of Aphrodite followed, much to my annoyance. Once he saw where I was going he ran off in fear.

I peeked in. I did what the other girls did after looking at Percy, stare. Percy had his shirt off. He noticed me and the corner of his lips twitched up. "Well? Come on in."

* * *

**Hades' POV **

I was amused when Ian was scared to tell them he was Merlin. Percy was too busy staring at Alex, who was getting hit on by a son of Aphrodite. This was interesting. Merlin and King Arthur. I know the prophecy said one will find out about his rebirth. We forced Apollo to send a fake prophecy to Chiron, not wanting to ruin it all. There's only one person that needs to learn about his rebirth. The scene shifted. To who?

To a certain son of Aeolus.

* * *

**This chapter sucked, okay, but I tried! Next chapter will be better. If I don't update, it's due to my overprotective dad. I barely managed to put this up. You guys loved the last chapter! The next chapter [hopefully] will be better! You guys will hate me so much. So, so much. Okay, so far:**

**1. Alex and Percy are starting to like each other.**

**2. Some people have been fading away from the story, but don't worry, they'll be in next chapter.**

**3. Ian is freaking Merlin!**

**4. Percy is freaking King Arthur!**

**5. Hades' POV was added!**

**6. Brady/Brayden is a rebirth of someone!**

**7****. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE [hopefully] FREAKING AWESOME, I GOT EVERYTHING IN MY HEAD ALREADY!**


End file.
